Future Awakes
by TyrantFlame
Summary: *CHAPTER 22 UP!*YAY!!!! COMPLETED!!!! the last one ain't as touchy as the last but, just read it anywayz! You'll see what happens if you read this. If you don't, you're missing the fun! PLS R&R!!!! ^_^~*
1. 20 years later

Future Awakes- chapter 1  
  
This is the sequel to 'The new Beginning'. Read the first two before you think of reading this one! Dedicated to... the usual three. If they review. It'll be dedicated to the first three people who review!!  
  
To Athena1999: Thank you! And, sheesh, you made it to the 21st review... Anywayz, there's no sequel to this one but, I'm gonna write bloopers about the three series once I'm done with this, okay with you?  
  
To blackmage718: (takes the chocolate, flowers and falls over with the palm trees) ...@_@ Man, you're rich enough to get me palm trees... Newayz, glad you like it! Hope you like this one. ^_^~*  
  
To kyer: whoa, whoa, you're jamming the computer there! (Crack!!) Man and I still owe dark Gemini that PC... Oh well, she's looking for her own money! I'm not paying her anyway. :P Besides, don't worry and pleez, get the land mines out of my studio!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
20 years later info on the old characters (no pun intended! ^_^);  
  
Kimkay Strife/Kay: 33 years old, a physical education teacher in a high school, has a pair of 13-year old twins, Kimber and Rico. Married to an engineer at the age of 20. Currently at the verge of getting fired.  
  
Michael McKartney/Mike: 34 years old, a policeman... has a son, Jake who is 12.(Surprised?) Married to a 'long-lost love' at the age of 21. Currently a good cop, probably the best among the ones in the police station.  
  
Meredy McKartney/Meredy: 32 years old, has a daughter and son, Ronfar(13) and Eiko(10). Married to a long-term schoolmate at the age of 20. Currently a housewife and will always be one.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was daybreak and Kay was already outside, just back from a morning jog. She took a break and sat on the porch, grabbed her water bottle and drank. While she was resting, she heard the front door open and a groggy Rico was rubbing the sleep out of his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Morning Rico. Had a good night sleep?" his mother greeted him. He took a seat next to his mother and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I did, mom..." Rico had been quiet ever since his father died on a trip back home from Austria. And that was 3 years ago. Kay slung an arm over her boy's shoulder and whispered;  
  
"Hey, what passed is passed. He always told you that, didn't he?" Rico nodded again. Then, the door opened again and this time, a cheerful Kimber skipped out of the house, her long, red braid behind her.  
  
"Morning mom, morning Rico! C'mon, cheer up, li'l bro! Today's sports' day and you know it! Dad will be watching us. I'm sure of it!  
  
"You look hyper today, Kimber. You must've gotten a good dream." Kay said, knowing the red-headed girl. She nodded and looked at her wrist-watch. It read 5:50 a.m.  
  
"I'm gonna make some tuna sandwiches for breakfast and make sure you don't throw the onions, Rico! They're good for you." Rico just waved her off and went inside after her, his mother following close behind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile, Mike's residence. Mike was putting his things in a small file and went downstairs, just to be greeted by Jake, bringing a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Morning dad. You're early today. What brings?" Jake asked, putting the plate on the table and going to get some maple syrup. Mike sighed and propped his head in one hand, opening the file.  
  
"Just some minor cases. And what are you doing here so early in the morning? Connected again?" his father gave a smirk as Jake shrank, anime-style.  
  
"Thought so. You know I told you it's no good for the eyes, right?" Jake nodded.  
  
"I know, I know. You told me that for the umpteenth time already dad!" For a 12-year old, Jake is pretty matured. He knows how to cook, take care of the house and even hacking sometimes.(probably for game cheats of some sort in a hidden website.) And his father didn't know of it.  
  
"Say dad, did you do anything to the computer lately? Each time I switch the computer on, I saw a shadow shaped like a bears' head." Mike just shrugged. He seemed to have forgotten about the event 20 years ago.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meredy's residence. 6.30 a.m.  
  
"Morning mom! Gotta go! School bus is coming!" Ronfar said, rushing outside.  
  
"Ronfar, don't forget your lunch box!" Meredy called out, as the 13-year old ran back in, grabbed the red lunch box and went out again.  
  
"And to think I bought an alarm clock for him. That boy..." Meredy said, rubbing her temples. Eiko was getting ready for school.(hers start at 7.00. 15 minutes drive to her school.)  
  
"I'm ready mom. Should we go now?" Eiko said, looking at her mother. Meredy nodded as she reached for her keys and headed for the garage, Eiko close behind.  
  
"Mom, something weird happened just now. I thought I saw a bird's head in the TV set this morning." Meredy shrugged. She also seemed to forget... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Titan Secondary school, break time.  
  
"Hey Rico! Kimber! Wait up!!" Jake called out, running to his red-headed friends.  
  
"Hi Jake. You're so puffed out. Anything new?" Rico said, patting his friends back. Jake took a deep breath and finally said,  
  
"I found a new Internet line. I still couldn't hack through though. It had strange letters I couldn't read. I tried to translate it but, it just wouldn't. Besides, I think those letters looked like runes... Actually I'm not even sure if it's an Internet line or not. It looked like some sort of world... And there's this huge black creature in front. I can't tell you how to get there though. The hacking is pretty complicated. Meet me at the back gate later. 12.30 Sharp. Okay?" The twins nodded as the brunette boy went off, probably to the library to meet up with his classmates.  
  
12.30, Titan Secondary school back gate.  
  
"Jake, there you are! Ronfar too!" Kimber chirped, waving at the two.  
  
"What took you? I got it here. Take a look." Jake turned the laptop in Rico's direction as he looked at the black creature. He didn't know how, his fingers pressed the letters 'D', 'I', 'G', 'I', 'W', 'O', 'R', 'L' and another 'D'. Before he could click enter, the connection broke off and the laptop crackled.  
  
"Aah! The circuit's burned out!" Jake said, letting go of the laptop.  
  
"Oh well, I think we all should go home now. Mom would fry us if we're not home by 2." Kimber said, walking towards the back gate, climbed it and jumped it.  
  
"Meet you at home, Rico! Don't worry. I'll cover for you." Kimber said, winking. And so, Kimber walked off. After Kimber was out of sight, Rico and Ronfar did the same, Jake still waiting for his father at the school compound. Little did they know something's wrong with every digital appliance in Tokyo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well?  
  
Kay: Hey, you didn't mention that Mike was older than me!  
  
Whatever for? I can fire you right here right now no matter how important you were in the two series.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Heading to the digiworld

Future Awakes-chapter 2  
  
Blackmage718, someone beat you to it.  
  
To Athena1999: Thanx for reviewing. It will be a good story since your fic made me change the way I see Myo a little. But, I couldn't review 'cause I got disconnected. Sorry!  
  
To kyer: Hi! Thanx for reviewing!! Hopefully you like this one though. And I'm working on the bloopers. ^_^  
  
To Kaiser Magnaman: I am continuing the fic. Now, let's get the show running!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day, everyone, including a few other classmates, were having a scouts' meeting. Their captain, Mr. Joseph Toh, a Chinese, separated the scouts into a few groups and each group were told to make a poster of an environment. The gang were thinking of making a forest scene.  
  
"Hey Jake, are you sure your dad's gonna allow us to use that?" Ronfar said, looking at the younger boy typing away in the internet and a familiar beep sounded off.  
  
"What's the matter with this thing!? I can barely stand 5 minutes in the Net!" Jake complained, his head facing the rest and his hand pointing to the screen. Everyone had a weird expression on their faces and when Jake turned back towards the computer, he was bombarded with... eggs? Jake fell over, careful not to break the eggs. There were seven, all in all and for eggs, they were a little overgrown and there were strange patterns on each one.  
  
Each egg rolled to each one of them and hatched, appearing in front of them were seven little creatures as big as a coconut. If it wasn't because they are harmless, they would've thrown the little guys out of the window.  
  
It took them some time to get used to the little creatures who introduced themselves as digimon, and the new digidestined witnessed the first digivolution.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Downstairs, Kay and Mike were having a conversation when they noticed something was wrong with the TV set and went upstairs to check if Jake did anything. What was the 12-year old computer genius doing? Once they were upstairs, the two had the shock of their lives.  
  
"Magemon! Flakemon! Katanamon! Foxmon! You guys are back!" Kay said, as the four In-Training smiled at her, knowing their former master.  
  
"I can't believe it... Ambermon and Tedmon too!" Mike said as the two waved cheerfully.  
  
"Mom... You know these!?" Rico and Kimber said in unison, pointing to the four creatures that smiled at their mother.  
  
"Dad, you know them?" Jake said, pointing to the one in his lap and another at Raye's side.  
  
"They did. That was a long 20 years ago." Flakemon said, counting her fingers.  
  
"And believe me, getting reconfigured when you're not even deleted is no fun. You have to wait in a long line... of 5000 other mons and womons." Jedmon, the In-Training of Monmon said.  
  
"And for both of your information, Gennai told us to find a new digidestined and, here we are." Foxmon said, pointing at Jennifer.  
  
Kay was about to ask about their digivices when there was a sudden quake.  
  
"That sounds like..." Ronfar started.  
  
"MetalTyrannomon!! He followed us all the way from the digiworld!" Katanamon said, looking out of the window where a metal tyrannosaurus was rampaging through town. And it was surprisingly huge.  
  
There was a beeping sound at each of the digidestined belts and they saw a small item, as big as their palms, glowing seven different colours.  
  
"Alright guys, it's showtime! Magemon, warp digivolve to, Wizardmon!"  
  
"Flakemon, warp digivolve to, Sorcerimon!!"  
  
"Foxmon, warp digivolve to, Kyubimon!"  
  
"Katanamon, warp digivolve to, Dinohumon!!"  
  
"Tedmon, warp digivolve to, Grizzmon!"  
  
"Embermon, warp digivolve to, Growlmon!"  
  
"Jedmon, warp digivolve to, Hookmon!"  
  
The seven champions went out of the building and Wizardmon and Sorcerimon brought the digidestined with them.  
  
"Good luck kids!" Kay yelled out of the window, as Wizardmon and Sorcerimon teleported with the rest towards MetalTyrannomon's direction.  
  
In an area, where a few buildings were wrecked, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon looked at the looming MetalTyrannomon with seven terrified digidestined behind them.  
  
"Hey, we won't let him get to you. We promise." Dinohumon said, brandishing his blades. When the metal dino noticed the seven digimon, it thrashed its way towards the seven.  
  
"Here he comes!" Rico yelled.  
  
"Thunder ball!!" Wizardmon yelled, releasing a huge ball of thunder towards the dinosaur. It didn't have much effects but it helped once Sorcerimon released her 'Crystal Cloud' attack, freezing the dino in its tracks temporarily before Growlmon fired a huge fireball at the dinosaur, forcing it a few feet backwards.  
  
"Rico, I need your help." Wizardmon said, while the others were distracting MetalTyrannomon.  
  
"What is it? I don't think I can do anything to that giant!" Rico said, looking at the wizard. Wizardmon patted Rico's pocket where the digivice was and said,  
  
"I want you trust me in this. And, no matter what, don't remove anything from your digivice." Wizardmon said as he turned around, blasting a thunder ball at MetalTyrannomon.  
  
After a while, Rico's digivice glowed again, and Wizardmon digivolves again.  
  
"Wizardmon, dark digivolve to, Necromamon!" The dark wizard pulled its sword out of its sheath and this time, his attacks gave some more damage.  
  
A few minutes later, MetalTyrannomon was showing weaknesses to ice. Necromamon gave Sorcerimon a signal as she casted,  
  
"Icicle!!" icicles came raining down on the dinosaur as the ice shards entered the cut wound it had from Necromamon's blades, as it was torn to pieces.  
  
Necromamon collapsed, changing back to Wizardmon as Rico caught the wizard before he crashed to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no... He forced himself to digivolve! I just remembered." Sorcerimon said, slapping her forehead as she walked over to Wizardmon and casted a healing spell.  
  
"Next time, don't overwork yourself. Rico isn't like how his mother was before." Sorcerimon whacked the wizard's back playfully as he just gave a look that spelled; 'It was the only way to delete MetalTyrannomon...'  
  
"Well, now that that dinosaur is gone, what're we gonna do with the buildings...?" Raye said, looking up at the high piled of rubble.  
  
"Leave it to the contractors?" Kumamon said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, well. We need you to come with us anyway." Kotemon said, looking up at Tosh.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The digiworld!" the digimons all chimed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
WHAT!? BLACKMAGE IS HAWAIIAN!? (Hey, can you do the hula?) I can't believe it...  
  
Wizardmon: Now you can.  
  
Oh well, thanx for reviewing, once more,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Labyrinth hell

Future Awakes- chapter 3  
  
Sorry for the delay, gals! Been very busy 'dancing' with the TV set, my GameBoy, my comics... ^_^  
  
To kyer: was it too fast? Sorry. I was in a rush that time. I had to write another fic's chapter and write this at the same time. I'm a very busy girl. '_'  
  
To blackmage718: OoO Ur not Hawaiian!? My goodness. And I thought you were. (I thought wrong.) Say, don't feel bad, u ought to practice. Practice makes perfect!  
  
To athena1999: munches on the cookie thanx!! huggles Wizzie plushie ^_^ This is the best gift anyone ever gave me!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There was a bright flash of light and when the seven children opened their eyes, it was a world they never saw. The trees seemed similar to those they always see around their neighborhood but, these had cracks in the barks and there was electricity flowing throughout the tree. There were overgrown plants, even rafflesia in the same place when they're supposed to be found only in the East Malaysian countries.  
  
"What is this place?" Tosh asked, looking around in amazement.  
  
"I'll answer that. This is the digiworld. Where we actually live. We don't have proper homes so; we digimons wander around the place and sleep where we can. It's kind of like survival, or something like that." Kotemon explained, scratching his head with his hand through the long sleeves.  
  
Kumamon sniffed the air and checked the surroundings and after a few minutes, reported.  
  
"Hey, this place is safe for camping for the night. I know this place. It's where a flock of Biyomons used to perch around the trees and Palmons have been here too. Don't worry. They didn't throw any poisoned spores around here." Kumamon stated, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Raye followed suit and fanned herself with her hat.  
  
"Sheesh, is it just me or is this place hot?" Raye commented, looking around. It was strange since she was sitting under the shade. Or was she? The other digidestined and digimon had horrified looks as Kumamon slowly said,  
  
"Raye, stand up slowly, and try not to make any noise..." Kumamon looked up at the looming figure behind Raye as Raye did as she was told and once she stood up, she nearly shrieked looking at the huge Meramon. The Meramon turned around, looking grumpy and threw a fireball at them for no reason. They dodged the attack and Wizardmon announced,  
  
"Guys, our strategy is," He sounded brave.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!!!!" Not anymore... -_-; so, all the digimon and digidestined ran. While they were running, Rico piped up, a little on the angry side.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just fight this one off!?" Wizardmon just kept running, a little embarrassed to tell their situation.  
  
"We would, if we have the energy!" Kotemon said, barely outrunning a fireball.  
  
"What do you mean, 'if we have the energy'!?" Tosh said in mid-run.  
  
"We used up almost all our powers beating MetalTyrannomon and now, we can barely cast a spell!" Sorcerimon said, jumping over a root to prevent tripping. Jennifer didn't notice it and tripped. Renamon turned around, where Jennifer fell and since they didn't have much time, just used the remnants of its energy.  
  
"Diamond Storm!!!!" The ice needles flew at Meramon's direction and struck its eyes, blinding it for a moment. Renamon collapsed, and fell.  
  
"Sheesh, you two are really trouble!" Guilmon said, carrying Renamon while Jake carries Jennifer. (These two were at the back.)  
  
Once they reached a cave, everyone was panting. Jennifer sprained an ankle, Renamon, Monmon, Kumamon and Kotemon collapsed from exhaustion. Ronfar was the first to break their pantings.  
  
"If this is how digimon survive, I never want to be one!"  
  
"Well, lucky for you guys, you never will. Now, let's see if there's anything edible around here..." Sorcerimon said, checking some bushes.  
  
"Hey Wizardmon. You mind if I ask you something?" Rico started, as the wizard digimon pushed his hat upwards to see Rico sitting by his side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell me how you met my mother." Wizardmon thought about it, since he kind of lost some of his memory of meeting his former digidestined for the first time. He sat down from his resting position and sighed before starting their old story.  
  
"We met you, Kimber, Jake and Ronfar's parents much the same way we met you today." Wizardmon said, short and simple.  
  
"No, I mean, really. Where or when did you meet my mother?" Wizardmon held his palm in front of Rico's face, stopping the teenager from asking any further.  
  
"Listen. I don't quite remember. It's been a whole twenty years and I vaguely remember it. All I remember is that your mother, Kay, saved the digimon world twice and that she gave me a nickname I'd never forget." Wizardmon said, putting his hand down and sat leaning on a tree behind him.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know mom saved a whole world before. And twice! What was the name she gave you?" Kimber said. It seems like they're interrogating with their digimon.  
  
"Well, let's see now. Your mother used to call Wizardmon Wick, because he was 'wicked cool', as she had said twenty years ago. And she called me Sylver. Mostly because the first name that crossed her mind while looking at me was silver." Sorcerimon explained, making Wizardmon hide under the wide brim of his hat.  
  
"Wicked cool, huh? I can see that." Ronfar said, playing with a long blade of grass.  
  
"And, for your information, your mother was the only digidestined we knew who would give her digimon nicknames." Sorcerimon continued, picking a few berries from a bush. Just then, they heard the sound of cracking leaves.  
  
"What was that?" Guilmon said, turning around towards the forest. Guilmon took a closer look and when he was only a step away from the forest, a vine flew out in Guilmon's direction as the red digimon jumped, dodging the attack. Another vine came out and wrapped Guilmon's ankle, making him lose his balance and fall into the shallow stream.  
  
"This couldn't be... Rosemon!" Sorcerimon said, looking at the forests' direction. A giggle could be heard, as a digimon, clad in tight and revealing clothes, came out of the forest, smiling darkly.  
  
"What does Rosemon have against you?" Raye said, as Kumamon sat up after being re-energized from some rest.  
  
"Rosemon is one of the henchmen of the new evil digimon that we were trying to tell you guys about." Kumamon said, getting ready to fight.  
  
"So, a bunch of pathetic little humans and their pathetic little digimon are going to stop me? How 'touching'. If Machinedramon expects me to demolish you, I'd gladly do." Rosemon took a vine and lashed it at Wizardmon, barely hitting the brim of his hat.  
  
"I have a sentence to say to you; 'you're dumb enough to work for a mon like Machinedramon, Rosemon." Wizardmon said, pointing his staff towards the rose. That surely raised her anger as more vines, bearing thorns came lashing at Wizardmon.  
  
"Fire Storm!!" Fire magic particles gathered around Wizardmon as they shot up, swirling like a tornado, creating a wall of fire which burns the vines trying to lash the wizard.  
  
"This trick doesn't work on me anymore, Rosemon. You might as well just give up and go back to where you belong. In the Flora continent." When Wizardmon finished his sentence, an enraged Rosemon was building up energy and a rose-vine whip she was holding was glowing an eerie shade of green, the thorns changed colors from green to a threatening black.  
  
Wizardmon ceased the wall of fire and narrowed his eyes when he saw the changes in the whip the rose was holding.  
  
"I'll send you to where YOU belong. The digi-hell! THORDAIN!!!" The thorns shot out of the whip, aiming for Wizardmon. The wizard couldn't react as he just waited for the hit when he heard another digimon scream. In front of him, lay Sorcerimon, black thorns stuck to some parts of her body, blood flowing from the wounds, into the stream, giving the stream a tinge of red in the clear waters. There was a sudden gunshot and when the digidestined finally noticed, there was a hole through Rosemon's chest and abdomen. It was very clear that Rosemon was deleted, for good.  
  
"Guys, I don't know if you'll agree with me or not but, we need to get a digimon which is an expert at healing severe poison!" Kimber said, carefully lifting Sorcerimon in her arms, careful not to injure the sorceress further. They all nodded in agreement and when Kumamon was about to lead the way, a cannon blast, which looked a lot like a Giga Blaster, stopped the bear in its tracks. Guilmon looked upwards and saw a dark shadow flying in the sky.  
  
"What was that!?" Ronfar said, as he looked the same direction Guilmon was looking.  
  
"Beelzemon..." Guilmon said through gritted teeth. (Or jaws?) The dark figure flew downwards and sure enough, it was a Beelzemon. His Giga Blaster gun was fully loaded and he would fire anytime.  
  
"Interesting... I never knew just a bunch of digimon can defeat Rosemon. No matter anyway." The Beelzemon said, lowering his cannon and putting it back where it belongs.  
  
Soon enough, Kimber, Rico, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon were zooming off on Beelzemon's bike. The others were transported using a warpwing which sent them to the nearest town.  
  
"Why are you helping us!?" Rico said to the digimon steering in front of him.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just looking for something to do. If I'm just plain bored later, maybe I can make you my target practice." Beelzemon said, going faster.  
  
In a cave, Beelzemon had just finished healing Sorcerimon's poison with a medicine he made. He was about to stand up when he sensed magic behind him. Sure enough, Wizardmon had a powerful flame magic at the tip of his staff.  
  
"Talk. If you're working for Machinedramon, I'm afraid I can't do anything but delete you." A smirk formed on Beelzemon's face as he stood up anyway and dusted his trousers off.  
  
"I worked for Machinedramon before, okay? I'm just a traitor now. And if I make a single mistake trying to hide, I may end up dead." Beelzemon said, sitting on a nearby rock.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Wizardmon sounded pretty angry, thinking that Beelzemon was making it up. Beelzemon sighed, and leaned on the cave wall.  
  
"Look, if you still think I'm making this up, if I'm spotted to be around you guys and we get jumped, I won't be responsible." Emerald green disappeared into darkness as the digimon fell asleep for the night.  
  
The next morning, Sorcerimon still haven't awoken from her 'coma' and while they were heading for the city, they heard a bird screech.  
  
"Sh*t! Phoenixmon!" Beelzemon said, looking behind him. Sure enough, a fire bird was gliding right above the ground, getting ready to shoot a fireball at him. He turned to the left, into the forest but had to go back to where he came from when an Arukenimon spotted his bike. She barely missed a spider web on one of his tyres though.  
  
"They're gaining on us, Beelzemon!!" Kimber yelled. Beelzemon frowned, trying to think of somehow he can at least outrun the two digimon which are currently gaining on them. The ground suddenly shook and a wall of blue flame caused Beelzemon to brake suddenly and unfortunately, Beelzemon was thrown off of his bike and was trapped in the wall of flame. A BlueMeramon stepped out from between some trees with a triumphant look on its face.  
  
"Well, well, well... I didn't expect to find two digidestines and our traitor at the same time." Arukenimon said, using some webs to prevent them from moving. Beelzemon was struggling, on the ground with BlueMeramon and Phoenixmon on top of him, trying to shoot some tranquilizers in him. Beelzemon was deprived of his guns and he was too weak to fly.  
  
"What about the Sorcerimon, Arukenimon?" BlueMeramon asked, still pinning Beelzemon down.  
  
"We'll just leave it here. It'll probably die from the poison anyway."  
  
And so, they were brought to a ruin, which looked a lot like a labyrinth with a lot of rooms. The twins were put in the same cell while the two digimon were separated. In another section, Beelzemon was separated from Wizardmon.  
  
What will happen? Will the other 5 know what happened to the twins? Or will Sorcerimon die of poison on the road? It's all in chapter 4's face! :P  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Woo-hoo. Long chapter... 2000 words, eh? Eto... eheheh... ^^; Sorry about the delay so, I thought if I put more action in this, I guess it'll pay for the time I wasted.  
  
Beelzemon: What are you gonna do to me...? And I definitely have a bad feeling about it...  
  
Aw... It's gonna be okay, Beelzemon! You're gonna be fine~!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Hightailing to a temporary freedom

Future Awakes-chapter 4  
  
Yay!!! I'm a bit free now, seeing I don't have any idea on my other fic. ^_^  
  
To blackmage: O_O Don't my friend, you won't kill the damned thing with a stick. Here, use this. (Hands a machine gun) Anywayz, glad u like it! This is chapter 4 for you guys! ^_^  
  
To athena1999: Are? Since when did I put Beelzemon as the villain? Um... Here's a short explanation. Beelzemon used to work for Machinedramon and soon enough, rebelled and became a traitor. So, he was hunted down by Machinedramon and his other henchmen. Damn, I should've made it clearer. ME WANT CHAPTER SEVEN OF FV II!!!!! _  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorcerimon opened her eyes slowly and saw Kotemon looking down at her. She was a bout to sit up and ask when Kumamon broke the news.  
  
"We couldn't find Kimber, Rico, Wizardmon or Beelzemon anywhere. We only found you on the road around here somewhere, lying unconscious. Hopefully nothing happens to them." Kumamon took a seat on a nearby stool and thought of a possible place of where he could find them.  
  
"Where is this...?" Sorcerimon managed to ask. Guilmon took a quick glance around and said,  
  
"Suzaku city. The Suzaku leader said we could stay here." Sorcerimon nodded as Tosh, Ronfar and Jake came in.  
  
"Any sign of them?" Jennifer asked. Tosh shook his head no as they took a seat on some chairs as well. Little did they know what kind of trouble the others were in.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wizardmon sat in the dark cell, thinking of a way to at least get his staff back from the Weedmon guarding his cell. Sure, he can easily trick the weed like taking candy from a baby but, the one re-enforcing is gonna be a huge mess to get into. Wizardmon looks at the Weedmon, then at Cyclonemon, then back again.  
  
'Let's see... I know I can get past the weed's brain easily but, the other one isn't as easy as it looks. If I try to summon my staff, I'll probably turn to wizard dust.' He thought. He looked around some more and after a few minutes, saw a RedVegiemon bringing a plate of meat to Cyclonemon and the beast eating it like there was no tomorrow. That gave him an idea...  
  
"Hey Weedmon, I think I heard someone calling you." Wizardmon said, knowing the fact that Weedmon probably doesn't have a brain. Weedmon came closer to his cell and said,  
  
"Really? Are you sure? I don't hear anything." Yup. The weed doesn't have a brain.  
  
"Yeah. And I think it's from over there." Wizardmon pointed to a dark corridor and as Weedmon was peering into the darkness and Cyclonemon feeding itself, Wizardmon grabbed Weedmon's vine arms and tied them to the bars, using half of the length to tie around the digimon's snout as he took his staff with a satisfied grin.  
  
"I was the one who called you, idiot." Wizardmon said. He unlocked the cell but kept the door closed and using magic, took one piece of meat from Cyclonemon's plate. Now he's ready. He untied Weedmon's snout and when Weedmon called Cyclonemon, Wizardmon was outside the cell. Cyclonemon was about to swipe it's massive paw at the wizard when Wizardmon held the piece of meat out and almost instantly, Cyclonemon begged, like a dog. -_-;  
  
"Nice doggie, you want some meat, right? If you want it, fetch boy!" Wizardmon said, throwing the meat in a different direction. Cyclonemon chased after it, as Wizardmon pulled the exact same piece he threw to Cyclonemon from his cape (magically) and popped it in his mouth.  
  
'Idiots... I wouldn't fall for that trick.' Wizardmon thought as he went searching for the twins.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In a different room, Beelzemon was in for some major trouble. When the tranquilizers finally wore off, he looked around and saw that he was chained to the wall, and his guns were missing.  
  
'Damn it...' A Minotarumon came in; giving the ugliest smile you've ever seen to the biker. Beelzemon just stared coldly at the Minotaur. Minotarumon was just about to shoot Beelzemon when a hand, covered in a reddish-purple cloth, stopped it. It was Arukenimon, in her gijinka form. (Is that what you call it?)  
  
"Don't rush Minotarumon. Our master told me to give the traitor slow death. And make it as painful as you can. If you need to, there are two extra guns there." Arukenimon said, pointing to Beelzemon's two guns on a table. Arukenimon gave a dark smile at Beelzemon and walked towards him.  
  
"If it wasn't because you're a traitor, I would've liked your guts. But, why would I, on a traitor?" Arukenimon's slender fingers found their way to Beelzemon's cheek, in which he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to go and give you your 'ticket'. And don't worry. The digimon world will be ruled by Machinedramon and so will the real world." Arukenimon said, still keeping her hand on Beelzemon's face.  
  
"What a bitchy speech. It suits you just like a bastard you are." Beelzemon said. Arukenimon's anger flared as she slapped him across the face, hard. She gave a signal to Minotarumon as the Minotaur loaded its gun and aimed, where Arukenimon leaned against a pillar behind Minotarumon, watching.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then, there were gunshots. Screams of agony echoed through the corridors, reaching Wizardmon's hearing.  
  
"That sounded like Beelzemon! ...I know he's in trouble but, I just have to go and get the twins out first!"  
  
'Just hang in there... I'll get to you, somehow. In the name of the digimon.' Wizardmon thought, as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the prison.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rico bolted up suddenly and looked towards one of the three corridors in sight as Kimber asked,  
  
"What's wrong? You're troubled."  
  
"Did you hear anything?"  
  
"Well, kinda..."  
  
"If those jerks even think of laying a hand on Wizardmon, I swear I'd slit their throats!" Rico said, as he took something from his pocket and started trying to pick the lock.  
  
"Why didn't you try that sooner!?"  
  
"Because, my dear twin, digimon are around and if we got caught, it's a one-way ticket to hell. And to think you were 1 minute older than me." Rico said, continuing to pick the lock. There were rapid footsteps and panting as Wizardmon stopped in front of their cells coincidentally.  
  
"Rico! Kimber! You two are alright!" Wizardmon said, looking at the twins.  
  
"Wizardmon! I thought you'd never find us." Rico said, as Wizardmon unlocked the door and heard another scream.  
  
"That sounds bad... Hurry Rico! Use your digivices! I'm sure Necromamon can sense Beelzemon in no time!" Wizardmon said hurriedly. Rico nodded and reached for this digivices that he hid earlier. It flashed, and digivolution takes place.  
  
"Wizardmon, dark digivolve to, Necromamon!!" The dark wizard held both of the twins' wrists and teleported.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, still alive, huh? That's good news for me. At least I'd still do the pleasure of shooting you!" Minotarumon said, aiming towards a heavily wounded Beelzemon.  
  
'...Damn them... Even if... I die, I'll... I'll never... EVER... forgive these creeps...!!!' Beelzemon thought. He closed his eyes, ready for the shot when a form appeared in front of him and suddenly,  
  
"BLACK SPELL!!!!!" A burst of dark energy escapes from the tip of Necromamon's staff, enveloping Minotarumon and Arukenimon. With the opportunity of the blast, Necromamon quickly freed Beelzemon of his binds and carried the unconscious digimon along with the digidestines, out of the place through teleportation.  
  
Is Beelzemon still alive, or has the impact of the shots he took killed him? Will they ever find their way to Suzaku City, where the others are? Stay tuned for chapter 5!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
YAY!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!! Puts on Giga Blaster gun  
  
Gulps Ah... pleasereadandreviewbecauseimightdiebecauseofoneofmyfavoritedig imon,inotherwords,HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Kumamon: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^ (' ') ^~* 


	5. Trouble, and MORE trouble

Future Awakes-chapter 5  
  
To blackmage718: Okay, I have to admit, I have cliffhangers too. But, I just can't help but write one!  
  
To athena1999: :P Actually, I was planning on something else when I just wrote this out of boredom. Hopefully I can finish my other fic sooner! It's getting on my nerves!  
  
Thank you for reviewing but, I still can't see kyer anywhere!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the city, as Kumamon and Raye were walking around, searching for any trace of their lost friends, a bright flash of light appeared in front of them, and when it subdued, the form of a dark sorcerer, a pair of twins, and a digimon was seen. Necromamon looked like he was out of breath, his breathing quick.  
  
"Guys, where's Sorcerimon? Did you guys see her? Is she fine? How is she doing?" Kimber asked. Before the two could answer, Necromamon quickly said,  
  
"Save the questions for later! We need to get to a doctor, now!" Necromamon said, carrying an unconscious and bloody Beelzemon carefully with one arm. Raye gasped in surprise at the condition as Kumamon ran off to get Piximon, who was an expert in medicine.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When Piximon saw the biker's condition, Beelzemon was immediately brought to the Digimon Intensive Care Unit in Suzaku City. In the meantime, they went to check on Sorcerimon, who was fully cured of the poison and was back in business.  
  
"What? Beelzemon is really a traitor? If he is, he ought to watch his back. It's dangerous if you ever worked for Machinedramon and suddenly rebel!" Sorcerimon said after hearing the trio's explanation. Piximon came in shortly(around 20 minutes later) with a half-worried look on its face.  
  
"How is he?" Kumamon said, since he was the first to snap out of their trance-like state.  
  
"Well, pi. Bullet wounds everywhere, pi. It may take him a while to recover and his legs were severely wounded, pi." Piximon said, rubbing its chin. (If it even have one.)  
  
"Will he pull through?" Kimber asked. She just remembered that Beelzemon had helped before.  
  
"If he's lucky enough, pi. His life force reading wasn't so strong pi." The digi-doctor continued.  
  
"Can we visit him? I owe him a thanks, actually." Kimber said, receiving an approving look from Sorcerimon. Piximon thought for a while before saying yes and when they reached the wards' door, there was a heavy 'thump' sound.  
  
"What was that?" They all looked at one another and went into the room, finding Beelzemon on the floor and a dart on the ward bed. They looked upwards and saw an IceDevimon flapping crystal-like wings to hover around the room.  
  
"Hm? A pack of humans and digimon. You must be the digidestines master Machinedramon was talking about. I was ordered to destroy Beelzemon and capture you and your digimon and nothing can stop me!" IceDevimon said as he threw another dart towards Beelzemon, who used his gun to block it. The digimons kept IceDevimon busy while the twins help Beelzemon.  
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Kimber asked. She got a different answer instead. Beelzemon was quiet for a moment before replying,  
  
"...I... can't move my legs..." Rico looked down at Beelzemon's bandaged legs and thought for a moment. It was possible that something shot him and hit the nerves in his legs.  
  
"Kimber! Rico!! We need a hand here!" Jennifer yelled, as Taomon was kicked aside. For a champion, IceDevimon was very powerful! Even Grizzmon was no match for the ice devil.  
  
"Sorcerimon, digivolve to, Incantemon!!" Sorcerimon digivolved into Incantemon and unsheathed her sword, swinging the blade in the devil's direction. Unfortunately, the devil swooped aside and avoided any damage.  
  
"Wizardmon, dark digivolve to, Necromamon!!" While the devil was having a lack of space in between some curtains near ward beds, Necromamon found the opportunity to use his blade. Unsheathing it, a dark beam shot from the tip, hitting the devil's eyes, blinding it.  
  
The devil screamed in agony as its eyes burned, and soon, it could see nothing. Before Necromamon, Incantemon or anyone else could do anything to the blind IceDevimon, it vanished into thin air, leaving an ice tablet with inscriptions on it, which says,  
  
'There are wins, there are losses, but for me, losing is not an option. No matter if you have deprived me of my sight, but I shall have my revenge, no matter how bad my condition is, I shall destroy Beelzemon for he knows too much.'  
  
Necromamon glared angrily at the tablet and sliced it to ice cubes. Incantemon fell silent and thought about the last words IceDevimon had inscripted.  
  
"...he knows too much...?" Incantemon looked over at Beelzemon, who was no longer capable of walking. Piximon came in, and saw the minor damages that were caused.  
  
"What happened here!? I heard loud crashes, pi! Can somebody tell me what happened, pi!?" The pixie was frantic when he saw a ward bed with a few demi darts on it, shrieked and flew out.  
  
Soon, since Piximon looked like he wasn't going to co-operate anymore, they decided to take things into their own hands.  
  
"Beelzemon, I know you don't mean to do anything but, what is it that you know too much of? If you don't wish to co-operate and decide to keep it to yourself, you shall leave me no choice." Necromamon said, threatening with his blade unsheathed. He had built up some trust in Beelzemon and is starting to lose it.  
  
"...Please Beelzemon, if it brings chaos to this world, the least we can do is stop them before they even plan on executing their plan." Incantemon pleaded softly, trying to make Necromamon put his blade into its sheath before he plans to just slash Beelzemon straight away.  
  
Beelzemon was reluctant to tell at first but, when he saw that he had no other choice, he sighed and told them.  
  
"I'm sure all you digimons know the Datamon living in the Jungle Shrine in Ether Forest, right?" The digimons nodded.  
  
"Who is this Datamon?" Jake asked out of curiosity.  
  
"He's a famous researcher in the Asuka Server. The technology he has in his mind is strong enough to even create a female Beelzemon." Guilmon said, seeing that it was the only example he could give.  
  
"Is a female Beelzemon THAT rare?" Raye said, hands on her hips.  
  
"VERY. In fact, there isn't a single female Beelzemon until a few years back. But, unfortunately, Imperialdramon deleted it for trespassing." Kumamon continued.  
  
"Anyway, back to the main point?" Rico said, quite irritated. So was Kimber.  
  
"They are planning to use the data Datamon has to take over both the Digimon World and the Real world." Beelzemon said, plain and simple.  
  
"...I don't get something." Tosh said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What?" Kimber asked.  
  
"Speaking of the female Beelzemon, how special is it to be so rare? According to my experiences through card collecting, rare cards are usually either very powerful or... special. In its own way." Tosh explained.  
  
"Well, you got a point there but, where in the world are we going to get a female Beelzemon? The last remaining one was deleted a few years back. There was a sudden tremor, causing them to lose balance and fall. They all looked up, and saw a WarGrowlmon, a Kyukimon and a Musyamon looking down at them, ready to attack anytime.  
  
"Oh, no... Why these three of all mons...?" Beelzemon muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's so special about THEM!?" Jennifer said, pointing at the three.  
  
"Exterminators, Executioners and your worst nightmare..." Kyukimon said, about to slash Kumamon in two when a cannon blast stopped it. It was Cannondramon, the digivolved form of Monmon!  
  
"I don't know what you want but, this is ridiculous!" Necromamon said, wielding his sword and letting his staff disappear using magic.  
  
Musyamon was about to stab its massive sword at Guilmon, but it was a tad too hasty and missed by inches.  
  
"Guilmon, blast digivolve to... MetalMamemon!!" A small, round, metal object appeared, while the others sweatdropped. Even Guilmon was surprised.  
  
"Jake, what did you press!?" the metal digimon said, Jake looked at his digivices and saw it on its third mode.  
  
"Oops... I think I pressed something." MetalMamemon grumbled as he loaded his cannon.  
  
"Kotemon, digivolve to, Dinohumon!!" The Indian-like digimon threw one of its' two daggers at WarGrowlmon, hitting its helmet and making a 'scar' on it. That fueled WarGrowlmon's anger as it aimed towards Dinohumon and,  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!" Two laser beams shot at Dinohumon. Dinohumon was at a daze. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to move. It was as if he was paralyzed. Before the swords master knew it, Tosh flung himself towards the laser's direction, taking the hit, although it had only made a hole in each of the teenager's arms, as he collapsed on the ground from the shock of the hit. Dinohumon, who by now was hit by reality, saw the motionless form of the digidestined in front of him. He was speechless and he felt petrified for a moment before releasing his anger and for the first time, reaching a new level of digivolution; Hybrid.  
  
"Dinohumon, Hybrid digivolve to, METAMON!!!" The knew-found digimon wielded a sword made of pure flames, bursting with energy. Blood-red eyes filled with hatred and despise made wave of energy escape its body, channeling it towards the pure-flame sword.  
  
What will happen? Will Metamon, the Hybrid form of Kotemon be able to avenge Tosh? Or is Tosh even still alive, just passed out from shock? Will they even get what they need to stop Machinedramon of his evil plans, or will they fall, failing their own vows to protect the digiworld?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? I'm doing this on midnight thanx, and I hope kyer will join us. It's so quiet without her... (Sniffs)  
  
Tosh: What are you doing to me, man!?  
  
Don't worry. If u behave, I'll keep u alive.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Losing or gaining?

Future Awakes- chapter 6  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!! AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
This chapter has another author's characters crossed into it so, please don't mind and review anyway!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!! AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
It's so quiet without Kyer...  
  
To blackmage718: (wears earmuffs) pleez, if u wanna sing, go to the hills. Maria would probably retire listening to you. (Snickers) (A loud 'thwack' can be heard and I go swirly- eyed) Ow... I see stars... pretty stars... @_@  
  
To A-chan: HI!!! I hope u like this chappy 'cause I just completed my other fic!!! ^___^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Metamon, almost losing its consciousness in a fit of rage, stopped just in time to carry Tosh to where he wouldn't get hurt. Metamon pointed its sword at WarGrowlmon and said,  
  
"I'll make you pay double." WarGrowlmon was amused by this and thought it won't take it long to get rid of the flaming swordsmon in front of it. While the others were kept busy by Musyamon and Kyukimon, Metamon decided to take WarGrowlmon on, by itself. WarGrowlmon swiped its huge paw(or arm) at the smaller form of Metamon.  
  
WarGrowlmon was expecting a direct hit on Metamon just to see a flurry of red in front of its eyes and saw one of its arms on the ground, completely cut off from the shoulder joint. The Ultimate screamed in agony, as drops of blood splashed on Metamon's armor, making the already red armor turn a darker shade. A smirk played at the corners of Metamon's lips as it jumped up to WarGrowlmon's waist and swung its flame sword, making a cut across WarGrowlmon's waist. Losing one arm is bad enough and now, a deep gash across your waist!?  
  
"I told you you'll pay double." Metamon said, giving a dark look at the larger Ultimate. The Hybrid digimon held its sword in one hand, looking at the blade, marveling the flames forming the sword. WarGrowlmon was totally beaten. It could barely move without pain wracking its body.  
  
"I might as well just... eliminate you." Metamon gripped its sword in its hand, pointing its tip at WarGrowlmon.  
  
"Get ready to meet your doom..." Metamon said threateningly. A ball of pure flame emerged from the swords' tip, ready to be launched. Once the flame warrior thinks it's strong enough, he released it, a huge wave of flames incinerating WarGrowlmon to nothing. Once the flame was gone, there was nothing left of WarGrowlmon except for its arm on the ground, breaking into bits.  
  
Kyukimon, which had witnessed the display of energy, was shocked. It was no way an unknown digimon such as Metamon would be so powerful as to delete WarGrowlmon that easily!  
  
Beelzemon, who was in the air, pausing from his constant shots, too witnessed what had happened. He gritted his teeth and called out to the digidestines.  
  
"We have to stop Metamon somehow! He's going out of control!" Surely enough, Metamon was actually trying to attack Necromamon and Kyukimon! While the digidestines were trying to find a way to stop the flame warrior, Necromamon gave himself a shot.  
  
"Necromamon, Hybrid digivolve to, JEDOMON!!" A digimon, clad entirely in black, almost like a shadow, appeared. A huge scythe, slightly larger than Phantomon's, was by its side, gleaming. Yellow eyes narrowed to slits peered out from under its black hood.  
  
As Jedomon had expected, Metamon was looking for a fight. A flame sword came down towards Jedomon's head, trying to rip him in two. But, obviously the digimon wasn't stupid. The scythe came in contact with the sword, stopping it from advancing any further. While the two were busy fighting each other, Kyukimon and Musyamon were also kept busy.  
  
While Incantemon, Cannondramon, Growlmon, Grizzmon and Beelzemon were busy with Kyukimon and Musyamon, they heard the sound of revving engine. It sounded pretty much like... Beelzemon's bike!?  
  
Sure enough, a black bike flew towards Kyukimon, the biker on it, and three others hitching a ride with it. The other two seemed digimon but, the other was... a GIRL!? The other Beelzemon landed his bike on top of Kyukimon's head, making it lose its balance and fall over on the ground. The bike, along with its passengers (and driver) landed right in front of Grizzmon and finally halting to a stop, just before it rammed into the bear.  
  
"I told you that wasn't a shortcut!!" A cat-like digimon said, gripping onto the girl's waist as if for dear life.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my idea that the cliff gave away!" the Beelzemon yelled to the back.  
  
"This is no time for arguing..." the BlackAgumon said, looking at the two Ultimate's.  
  
Soon enough, they were joining forces and finally defeated the two. Only two more left. Jedomon and Metamon. Jedomon seemed reluctant to attack while Metamon wasted no time at all and kept attacking.  
  
"Beelzemon, you know what to do." The girl said, looking at the digimon next to her. Her Beelzemon just shrugged, took one of his two guns and aimed at Metamon's head. Once he fired, Metamon was too busy to even notice the energy bullet flying towards his head and was rendered unconscious, changing back into Kotemon in the process, Jedomon reduced to Wizardmon and sat on the ground, panting in exhaustion. Hybrid Digivolving really takes a lot out of you!  
  
"Who are you?" Rico asked. The girl looked almost stupid trying to look innocent and finally said,  
  
"My name's Nina. This is my Impmon, Impy and BlackAgumon, Black and my Beelzemon." Nina stated simply. Impy grumbled about how bad and stupid his nickname sounded and the other group introduced themselves.  
  
At Ether Forest, Incantemon healed Tosh's arms so they were fully healed but, there will be two holes in his shirt though...  
  
"So, what did you say you were here for?" Tosh asked, bending his arms to make sure he can move them.  
  
"Well, I come around here often to take a break from tiring days so; usually I call up on Throttle on the Net. It'll cause some 'turbulence' in the Net though." Nina said, almost in a bored manner.  
  
"Oh yeah. How did you get three digimon? We only got one each." Jennifer said, hugging her Foxmon. (Renamon reduced to Foxmon.)  
  
Nina shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. These three were sent to me suddenly a year ago."  
  
"Yeah... If it wasn't because of the damned 'party' we had before being reverted to digitamas..." Black muttered.  
  
"The party was YOUR idea." Beelzemon said, poking the BlackWarGreymon in the ribs.  
  
"Well, since we're here, might as well find some firewood and set up camp. It's pretty late." Rico said, looking up into the sky where a sunset was occurring.  
  
In the middle of the night, Ronfar woke up suddenly. He didn't know what urged him to wake up. He didn't feel the least sleepy though. He looked around, looking at the sleeping faces of his friends and their digimon, the hunted Beelzemon and the new group of four they just met. He stood up from where he was sitting on and went to a nearby stream. It was very quiet and peaceful, although the sound of running water in the stream broke the stillness in the air, the air was cool and fresh.  
  
'I wonder if we're ever gonna get out of this place? Sure, the digimon are nice and pretty reliable but, I just don't wanna think of what would happen to us if we're not careful enough.' Ronfar thought He lay down on the soft grass of the bank and looked up in the starry night sky.  
  
He lay thinking for a moment until footsteps stopped his train of thought and sat up, looking for the source of the sound and saw Raye.  
  
"Can't sleep." Raye said as she sat near Ronfar.  
  
"What do you think would happen? How many times did we encounter those weird digimon?" Raye asked. Ronfar simply shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. Besides, I wonder if we can even find such a rare digimon just to beat Machinedramon. Can't our digimon just beat him up?" Ronfar said, dipping his hand in the stream, letting the cool water run between his fingers.  
  
"I guess it depends. We can't overwork the little guys now, can we?" Raye said, a sly grin on her lips.  
  
Meanwhile, behind some bushes, Kumamon and Monmon were listening.  
  
"...They just don't know how powerful Machinedramon is..." Monmon said quietly.  
  
"It's okay. They don't know us like Mike and Meredy knew us. They need a little more time to understand." Kumamon replied, going back to the campsite.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Was it good? I'm pretty bored and my mind is surging with ideas.  
  
Beelzemon: Yeah. For three different fics. Very... 'colorful'.  
  
BEELZEMON!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!  
  
Beelzemon: Just start on chapter 7 already...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. The hunt for Wolfmon!

Future Awakes-chapter 7  
  
To Iniora Nackatori: Glad u like it! ^_^ and for your info, yes, Nina will be staying with them until I get this fic done. Sorry, my connection line isn't strong so, every time I check my inbox, I get disconnected.  
  
Here's the info:  
  
Rico: Twin brother to Kimber, has Wizardmon.  
  
Kimber: Twin sister to Rico, has Sorcerimon.  
  
Jake: Computer genius. Has Guilmon.  
  
Raye: Loudmouth. Has Kumamon.  
  
Ronfar: Happy-go-lucky. Has Monmon.  
  
Jennifer/Jen: Scaredy-cat. Has Renamon.  
  
Tosh: Informant. Has Kotemon.  
  
Okay. That's everyone. That's about all I can tell you here. The rest of the details are in the fic if u keep a close eye on things.  
  
To blackmage718: Uh... Heather... sorry if I'm interrupting but, Black is Nina's BlackWarGreymon. But, if you wanna glomp him or something, go ahead! ^_^ besides, thanks for the review.  
  
To A-chan: I found a new name to call you, A-chan! ^_^ Well, yeah but, Metamon is much more powerful without the digidestines digivices presence so, it's just like a wild digimon. Besides, hybrid-digivolved digimons have more enhanced powers without a digivice. I know, they tend to be a wee bit weaker with the digivice but, with some trust, care and love, they'll be the same level as a wild hybrid digimon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rico opened his eyes and shut it when a ray of light flashed right into his eyes. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once his vision was back to normal, he looked to his side and saw Wizardmon resting there, his hat covering his face. To his left were his twin sister and Sorcerimon. He sighed at the sight of his sleeping sister and sleeping digimons. It seemed like he was the first one to get up but, thought again when he saw Nina's Beelzemon polishing his bike.  
  
"You're early, aren't you?" Rico said. Beelzemon turned around and saw Rico. He just smiled and resumed on polishing his beloved bike. Out of some trees, Nina popped out with Impmon behind her and BlackWarGreymon lying on the ground, looking at the sky.  
  
"Hey. I thought we were the only ones up. You're pretty much an early bird, aren't you?" Nina said, taking a seat on a log that had came from a fallen tree.  
  
"You never know what can happen this early in the morning." Rico replied before heading to the stream to wash his face. When he passed by a still sleeping Beelzemon, he looked at the hunted digimon as if sympathizing him and went on his way to the stream.  
  
While he was washing his face, he felt someone behind him and turned around only to come face-to-face with Wizardmon.  
  
"You were missing so I thought I'd go and look for you here." Wizardmon said. Rico sighed a relieved sigh and wiped his wet face with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Next time you wanna look for me, make some sounds. I couldn't hear you coming." Rico looked at the wizard digimon again who sat down on the river bank next to him.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you'd sense me moving, like your mother did." Wizardmon gave a low chuckle and continued,  
  
"Well, I guess I still miss your mother." Wizardmon looked into the clear waters and sighed.  
  
"You really do, huh? Mom used to keep almost everything a secret. Anyway, enough talk about my mom. I just hope we find a safe place to rest and think of a strategy later. The wind feels a little strange today." Rico stood up, brushing his trousers and motioned Wizardmon to join him back at the campsite.  
  
By the time they came back, everyone was up and chatting away merrily.  
  
"Oh, hey Rico! Never thought you'd be so early!" Kimber waved at her twin cheerfully and received a solemn wave back. Rico's always in a gloomy mood...  
  
"What? I hybrid digivolved?" Kotemon asked, Tosh nodding away.  
  
"What's hybrid Digivolving anyway, Wizardmon?" Kotemon asked.  
  
"Well, it's a rather complicated process of Digivolving. It actually mixes dark digivolution and blast digivolution. Once you master both and become able to control both types of digivolution, you can hybrid digivolve. There's a legendary way of Digivolving called Spirit Digivolving but no digimon have succeeded so far." Wizardmon explained. The kendo digimon just nodded, with a few 'oh...' and 'mm-hmm...'  
  
Beelzemon pulled one of his guns out and aimed it between some bushes and stayed motionless for a moment before evading a bullet flying towards his head. It caught everyone in surprise and got ready for battle. Beelzemon pulled his trigger and a split second after he shot, a Revolvermon jumped out, landing soundlessly on the ground, aiming both guns at them boldly.  
  
"Revolvermon? What's a gunslinger digimon doing here? Alone?" Kumamon said, slightly confused. Not anymore when a pack of other menacing-looking Revolvermons pointing their guns at each one of their heads.  
  
"Drop yer weapon and give us all the valuables ya got." The first Revolvermon said, not moving his hands from its aiming position. Both Beelzemon had pulled both of their guns out but, with a pack of bandit Revolvermons outnumbering them, can they do anything without hurting the DDs?  
  
Wizardmon was sliding the tip of his staff on the ground, as if writing something on the ground. All that they can see was a circle around the wizard and strangely, Rico was keeping a distance from the wizard digimon. Once the wizard digimon finishes, he raised his staff above his head, giving the Revolvermons a start and shoot at him. Before any of the bullets even reach him, he gripped his staff with both hands, slamming them on the ground and yelling,  
  
"DARK EXTREME!!!" Bolts of dark energy flew in all directions, forming a force field at first then shooting its way towards each of the Revolvermons, encasing them in a cage of darkness.  
  
"Good thinking. But I'm not sure if this spell's gonna hold them in." Guilmon said, looking at Wizardmon who was still standing inside the magic circle, now as Necromamon.  
  
Wizardmon said nothing, concentrating on channeling his energy towards the spell. Then, bolts flew out of the magic circle and Necromamon almost toppling over.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer!! Hurry up and finish them off!!" Necromamon screamed. The first to recover was Nina and her company. She grabbed the hilt of her sword from its sheath and slashed one of the many Revolvermons surrounding them, Black taking care of a few at once. Beelzemon was shooting away in the meantime. Necromamon suddenly passed out from the loss of energy, releasing the Revolvermons of their binds.  
  
"Heh, the wizard's worn off. That was some power play. GET THEM!!" The seeming lead Revolvermon yelled, all the others aimed at one of the group, shooting and using their skill, 'Russian Roulette'.  
  
Revolvermons may look easy but looks can be deceiving. Kumamon, Guilmon, Kotemon, Wizardmon including Black and both Beelzemons had wiped out earlier, Sorcerimon, Renamon and Monmon were barely able to stand on both feet or look straight.  
  
"...Damn... They're just too strong..." Sorcerimon said, using her staff as a crutch and looking at the 8 remaining gunslinging Megas. All seemed hopeless for them when a cry came out from the woods.  
  
"THORN BASHER!!" Vines creeped along the ground, tangling themselves around the remaining Revolvermons. Once they were immobile, thorns shot out of the vines, impaling the Megas in every possible way, deleting them all.  
  
"Who... or WHAT was that...?" Renamon said, falling down on her knees. A familiar form came out between the trees.  
  
"R-Rosemon! How... ugh..." Sorcerimon felt a stinging pain in her side and collapsed on the ground, still conscious though. Rosemon stepped out from the trees, coming face-to-face with the digidestines.  
  
"So, we meet again. I never expected to be sent here right away in this form after being reconfigured." Rosemon said, smiling. It wasn't a wicked smile. Instead, it seemed more of a friendly one.  
  
Kimber and Rico were the first to notice this and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here. I thought we'd be killed for sure." Kimber said, attending to Sorcerimon in the meantime.  
  
Nina was looking at them, open-mouthed. Her sword was pointed at the rose digimon, who looked to be more of a villain than a friend.  
  
"You... You guys KNOW this digimon!?" Nina practically screamed. The other digidestines simply nodded yes.  
  
"We met her before. Even though she was a villain that time." Tosh said, eyeing Rosemon. Rosemon just giggled.  
  
"That Rosemon is long gone. I turned over a new vine."  
  
"Wasn't that supposed to be 'leaf'?"  
  
"Ah... frig it! Whatever!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No time to argue! You want me to help heal your digimon or just chat around here letting them die!?" Rosemon yelled at Ronfar.  
  
Ronfar shrank in a corner anime-style and mumbled something about mean Rosemons. In a matter of time, everyone was back in business, ready to battle anytime.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. (In despite that you were the one saying I had a lame taste of fashion...)" Beelzemon said, sighing at the last part that he thought of. He did recall being in his quarters in the labyrinth-like place.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Beelzemon was sitting in a chair, practicing on a target when Rosemon and Arukenimon passed by, giggling about an evil plot they were planning on the North Wasteland when they came across Beelzemon.  
  
"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Arukenimon teased. Beelzemon just kept quiet. He could never understand these two...  
  
"Aw, gun-boy thinks his skills aren't good enough compared to me? Or just plain that his taste of fashion isn't as good as mine?" Rosemon said mockingly, earning an angry growl from Beelzemon.  
  
"Yeah, right. At least I don't spend 3 hours in front of a mirror bitching around because you can't put eye shadow on because you don't HAVE eyes!" Beelzemon said, lowering his gun, reloading it and earning a sharp slap on his cheek. He held his cheek from the stinging slap and just ignored it shortly.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Hey, it was your fault anyway, Beelzemon!" Rosemon said, hands on her hips. Beelzemon just sighed.  
  
"Oh well, back to our plans... After Datamon, who else has valuable information that could lead to what we're looking for, Beelzemon?" Raye said, glancing over her shoulder at Beelzemon.  
  
"Let's see... Wolfmon may have something, since they're some kind of legendary digimon and not many of them survive. The Wolfmon clan has lots of secrets to the digimon world than any other digimon has." Beelzemon said, while Nina's Beelzemon revved up his engine. Nina grabbed his collar just in time before he speeds off without even knowing where to look!  
  
"Let's see, where is this place we're looking for?" Nina said, still holding her biker's jacket's collar.  
  
"It should be on Glacier Mountain. I was sent there before but, I didn't have the heart to capture a DemiWolfmon and ended up punished. But, they should still be there." All the digidestines now know where to go.  
  
"So, let's head for Glacier Mountain!!" Guilmon declared, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Will they make it to Glacier Mountain and meet the Wolfmons or will they see none of the spoken Wolfmons?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
DONE!!!! IN ONE NIGHT!!!  
  
Wizardmon: ...'Dark Extreme'... Is that one of the dark spells you were making up for me?  
  
Well, if you think so. I'm not answering that directly.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Something about Nina

Future Awakes-chapter 8  
  
To Iniora Nackatori: Okay, I have that all figured out so you don't have to tell me... I have two more to write and I hope this turns out fine...  
  
To blackmage718: Don't worry, Heather. You'll find your own BlackWarGreymon. If there's a will, there's a way! (Sarcastic) Okay, let's quit the sarcasm... Here's a kinda shabby chapter 8... Hope you don't mind... ;_;  
  
To A-chan: You really think so? Well, I read the other half of this story by Iniora though and it sounds okay, I guess... I think that I need to polish up some words in here... And besides, a friend told me thru mail,(not Iniora. Some jerk in the Net who's my American pen pal! He's a jerk!!) that the action was corny. I HATE THAT COMMENT!!! Oh well, here's the chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
P/s: Some words are created by Iniora Nackatori.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Once they reached Glacier Mountain, the place where they were climbing on sure fits the name. Bee, Beelzemon and Black were taking the 'airways' and flew up. Of course, they had to wait for the others...  
  
"Man! When they say 'Glacier Mountain', they really mean it!" Jake said as a small chunk of ice he was grabbing broke off and nearly got him off balance. Nina was doing quite well seeing that she can make use of her sword as a pick and the rough soles of her shoes made her the lead.  
  
"If anyone ever thinks about mountain climbing next holiday, I'll be sure to have his or her head on my wall!" Tosh said, almost slipping on his footing.  
  
After a long climb, they reached a ledge where they sat down for a break. Kotemon, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon made a hole in one of the sides to make a temporary resting area so that the fire they'll build won't go off because of the wind.  
  
Once they were done, everyone was gathering around the fire, warming themselves before continuing to search for the Wolfmons. So far, there was no sign of the wolf digimon.  
  
"Okay, so how far are we going to climb, Beelzemon?" Ronfar said, rubbing his palms together in front of the fire. Beelzemon folded his arms across his chest and thought for a moment, trying to remember how much farther they would hike.  
  
"It's been quite some time since I came here. If you're not careful, you're sure to be lost here. And if we're lucky enough, we should get to another ledge and Blizzard Wolves Territory should be around there." Beelzemon said, wrapping his wings around his body to keep warm. Man, even the thick leather jacket he had worn couldn't warm him enough! Or was it because he had stayed airborne too long?  
  
"Are you sure about that? What you said wasn't so promising." Bee said, resting his head on his hand, looking at the rouge Beelzemon who was avoiding any eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Beelzemon is nice enough to help us even if he's being hunted right now. He's a wanted digimon, remember? So, we should be thankful that he'll help." Kimber said, defending Beelzemon. Bee just gave an 'are-you-kidding!?' look and leaned against the wall.  
  
After around an hour, they went back to climbing. By the time they reached the next ledge, there was a blizzard. Everyone stayed close together so that nobody would be lost in the storm. Black looked around, as if searching for someone and yelled over the howls of the wind;  
  
"Where's Nina!?" The others suddenly noticed Nina's disappearance and decided to split into a few groups in search of Nina.  
  
The storm had subdued when they reached an area which had snow reaching up to the DDs knees!  
  
"Nina, where are you!" No response. The others were looking as well, but no sign of Nina anywhere.  
  
"Say something, Nina!" Black said. With that voice, it would've echoed through the snow-covered cave nearby. Bee had a strong urge to just ram through the snow-covered cave and see Nina sitting there and he did it spreading his wings, he flew a few metres back and rammed right through the thick snow.  
  
"Nina!" The Beelzemon said as he made his way through the snow. All he knew after that was almost being thrown off the cliff by Nina who had done a running tackle at him. He had to think and act fast to remain airborne or it'll be 'hasta-la- vista' for them. Black hovered over while the other DDs climb up a snow path where they were and suddenly heard the digimon say,  
  
"He did what!?" They were taken aback at the sudden yell.  
  
"What're they talking about...?" Kimber said. Rico just shrugged and said,  
  
"Beats the hell outta me." Her twin replied, continuing to climb up the snow path.  
  
"Nina, are you alright?" Jennifer, or Jenny asked, leading a concerned run with the others behind her.  
  
"She'd say 'yes' if she could talk." Bee answered for her while Nina looked somewhat guiltily to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean 'if'? She was talking fine before we got separated!" Rico cried in worry. He wasn't paying attention enough to hear Black mutter someone's name under his breath. The Impmon who had been on Black's shoulder blasted a small pile of snow to release at least some of his anger.  
  
"He somehow stole her voice while we were apart!"  
  
"Who's Elrond?" Ronfar, who had been listening tentatively to everyone asked. He really had sharp ears...  
  
"And how do you know all that if you were apart?" Wizardmon questioned. He looked at the group of four in front of him in the eye, just to see all four avoiding his glare.  
  
Nina picked up a stick nearby, avoiding using her fingers to spell in the snow. She then bent down and spelled what she wanted to say in the snow-covered ground. It read,  
  
'Should we start the explanations from the top, or just explain the fact about them knowing what I can't say?'  
  
Before Rico could say anything, Tosh cut in.  
  
"From the top, please." For someone who has experienced street fights, he doesn't forget his manners. Black leaned against a rock near the cliff and said,  
  
"Truth one, we fibbed when we said that we've known Nina for over a year. The most amount of time we've all known her has been a week at max."  
  
"Truth two, Nina's an orphan. Elrond's her deranged adopted father, and he's after her for god knows what reason." Bee continued, looking at Nina who was turning pale while she nodded slowly. The others looked at each other as if conversing without saying anything.  
  
"Truth three, the reason we all know what she's thinking is because somehow we can hear each other's thoughts." Impy finished dryly and almost in a bored tone.  
  
Nina just sighed heavily as Bee tried comforting her.  
  
"Any problems with it?" Bee finished the explanation as he walked directly behind Nina. The others just nodded silently.  
  
"So, let's get back on the search for Wolfmon." Beelzemon, who had been standing behind the Digidestines group said.  
  
"We'll be in the back of the line." Bee said. That part was Nina's request.  
  
"Well, if that don't beat all, a girl who claims she's not afraid of anything so long as she's with her friends wanting to take the rear? Now I've seen anything!" Rosemon chided as she got into talking range. Nina turned towards the rosy digimon angrily, not noticing the rouge Beelzemon rub his temple, feeling a headache coming.  
  
"What did you say about Nina?" Black growled, almost threateningly.  
  
"That she's acting like a coward, not facing her fears. She's taking the rear so she won't be stared at and so she won't be able to hear us commenting on her past." Rosemon continued. If the digimon had eyes, Nina would've seen a pair of giddy and happy eyes seeing her in a fit of rage.  
  
Nina drew her sword, writing sharply on the ground,  
  
'Take that back, thorny.'  
  
"No." Was the almost immediate response from the soon-to-be- wilting rose.  
  
"Nina, calm down." Bee grabbed the girl's arms just in time before she charges at the rose, the sword's tip pointing at Rosemon.  
  
"Oh? The little human wants to try and fight me? And for a minute ago, she was avoiding any fights." Rosemon chided, moving closer to Nina.  
  
"I think you need to make up your mind and stop running." Those were the last words she heard from Rosemon when she broke away from Bee's grip and nearly charging at Rosemon.  
  
"What do you mean, she's running?" Impy asked as he hopped in front of Nina.  
  
"If she's willing to fight me, then why is she running from this Elrond guy's challenge?" Rosemon said, giving the group some time to let the words sink in, turned around and said over her shoulder,  
  
"You coming or what?" Nina just looked at the rose in complete shock.  
  
Nina still stood there, not knowing how to react. They looked like they were conversing for a second when Beelzemon called out to them,  
  
"We'd better hurry or there will be another snowstorm!" Then, Nina and her digimon followed up the snowy path, searching for Wolfmon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I hope this is good because I changed one thing here;  
  
I made Nina with an Impmon, Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon and made the rouge Beelzemon a whole different mon.  
  
And, as I said, it's a shabby chapter. When I read it over, I still see it as a shabby one.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Ninja trouble!

Future Awakes-chapter 9  
  
Halo, halo, halo! I'm all stressed out, actually but I don't care!!  
  
To Corran N.: Grammar? You mean, there're mistakes!? OMG!!! (Flips to chapter 8 and looks frantically)  
  
To blackmage718: Okay, calm down girl... I uploaded this and I think you're as good as happy.  
  
To Iniora: I have a headache right now and I can't look straight 'cause it's only 9 a.m...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
P/s: If you have read this chapter, please review Iniora Nackatori's part of the story. Her review panel is full of cobwebs!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After hiking for quite some time, there was a howl and an ice lance flew in their direction.  
  
"Heat Shell!" Wizardmon made a flame shield, melting the ice lance when it came in contact with the flame.  
  
"What is that?" Kimber said, pointing to a werewolf-like creature with a crystal-like fur coat. It was baring its fangs at them from a ledge not far away from them. Only around 20 minutes hike.  
  
"Whatever it is, it definitely doesn't want us here." Guilmon said, getting ready to fight. Beelzemon pulled out his gun, and fired three times into the air. The wolf seemed surprised and responded by creating an ice bridge that connected where it was to where they were standing. It slid down the ice bridge and stopped right in front of them. If it wasn't because it had a bushy tail and is as tall as a Beelzemon, they would have mistaken it for a crystal Leomon.  
  
"I didn't expect visitors here really." The wolf said, smirking at Beelzemon.  
  
"So, what brings you here and what's with the humans?"  
  
"Well, we just need to talk to 'the boss'." Beelzemon explained. Wolfmon gave a disgusted look and replied,  
  
"Why him of all Wolfmons? But, since you make it sound important, follow me." Wolfmon stomped on the ice bridge, breaking it and led the way through some snow-covered trees.  
  
"You coming or not?" The wolf said.  
  
"How can we tell if you really are a Wolfmon?" Black said in a flat tone. Wolfmon rolled its eyes and continued,  
  
"There are no other digimon that can live around this region except for Wolfmon. Even if you guys stay here, you'd probably turn to ice cubes in 2 hours of sleep."  
  
"He's got a point there." Rosemon said, using one of her thorn as a chisel to break the ice that was around her feet.  
  
"I guess we can trust him..." Jake said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Soon enough, they reached an area where Wolfmons were almost everywhere. There were some cubs playing around.  
  
"What're those? I thought no other digimon can live here." Kimber said.  
  
"Those are DemiWolfmon. Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Beelzemon said as they were led into a small shrine-like cave. The Wolfmon that led them there talked to another one and went out.  
  
"Okay, my job's done. Good luck with him. He's in a bad mood today." The Wolfmon whispered at them before going off.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Impy said, hiding behind one of Black's wings to keep warm.  
  
"So, you have come again." Said a low voice. It didn't sound like it was happy to see them. Beelzemon cleared his throat before answering;  
  
"Wolfmon, we need to talk."  
  
"About what? Trying to abduct another DemiWolfmon from this place?" It sounded a little angry.  
  
"No. It's about how to defeat Machinedramon." Rico piped up. Piercing blue eyes peered from the darkness and paused for a moment.  
  
"...How to defeat Machinedramon? Aren't you WORKING for that digimon?" Wolfmon said, his voice a bit softer.  
  
"Not anymore." Beelzemon continued. There was another pause before Wolfmon stood up and stepped into the light. He was slightly taller than Black, his claws look like they can actually cut through metal and just looking at it overall and describing it in one word; Incredible...  
  
"So, what is it that you want to ask from me?"  
  
"Do you know anything about female Beelzemons?" Raye said. Wolfmon looked slightly surprised and sighed.  
  
"The last of your female species was deleted a few years ago. Haven't you heard?"  
  
"But is there a chance that there may be another one?" Ronfar said.  
  
"...Even if there is, only Datamon is capable of doing so. Why not ask him instead of me?"  
  
"Machinedramon captured him." Bee stated simply.  
  
"...I'm sorry. There's no way I can help. If Alara, the last of the Beelzemon's female species is still alive, she would have been able to demolish Machinedramon if it wasn't because of Imperialdramon." Wolfmon said, stepping back into the darkness.  
  
"Why was she deleted in the first place?" It was Kimber's turn to ask.  
  
"Because she was too powerful. Imperialdramon sees a lot of potential power in her that he decided to take her down for good before she destroys anything." Wolfmon had completely disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Only his eyes were visible in sight.  
  
"For some reason, I can sense Alara in you." Wolfmon said, looking at Beelzemon. He was taken aback at the statement.  
  
"...In any case, I cannot help you any further. You will have to get rid of Machinedramon by yourselves." With that, Wolfmon shut his eyes, hiding himself from view once more.  
  
After they climbed down Glacier Mountain, something strange happened to Kimber's digivice. It glowed a shade of green, almost like turquoise but it wasn't.  
  
"What is it? Did anything happen?" Rico said, looking at his twin. She shook her head no and followed the others.  
  
Among the trees, a pair of yellow eyes peered from under a white cloth. It swiftly moved until it was a few metres in front of the digidestines.  
  
"Did you guys hear anything?" Impy said, looking towards the trees. Bee had pulled one gun out of its holster and Black was clicking his knuckles.  
  
Out of nowhere, smoke bombs rolled in front of them, trapping them in a smoke screen. Sorcerimon waved her staff in a circular motion in the air and yelled in between coughs,  
  
"Gust of Wind Dance!!" small whirlwinds circled around various places, blowing the smoke away in a dance-like movement. When the smoke was cleared off, Bee shot at Kotemon and yelled,  
  
"Get down!!" Kotemon got down as soon as Bee pulled the trigger and it hit something. A digimon, clad in white clothes and sharp shurikens on its hands and feet and a large one on its back jumped from between some bushes, a bullet wound on one of its arms.  
  
"Shurimon!" Impy said when the ninja digimon showed up. A smaller digimon with a blade tried to slash Nina but, she was faster and whirled around, blade in hand and blocked the digimon's assault.  
  
"Ninjamon..." Rosemon said, biting her lower lip. Great. Two ninja digimons. What else could make things worse?  
  
Wolfmon couldn't help them, and they got bombarded by two ninjas. What else could go bad?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
DONE!!!  
  
Bee: What about TOD2?  
  
ARRRGGHHH!!!!(types quickly) Anywayz, how was it? Sorry, I had to write a CH.(Cliffhanger)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Another hybrid, suspicion starts here

Future Awakes-chapter 10  
  
To Iniora Nackatori: S'okay, don't blame her about that, I DO have mistakes around there... but, thanx for the review anyway, Corran and Iniora! (Can I call you Iora-chan?) And, I was jotting down the scene about Shiftmon just yesterday and decided he's gonna be a pain in the @$$ to write so, he's gonna show up as the elite fighters in later chaps...  
  
To A-chan: I was waiting for you and mage-chan. But, since you're here, might as well put this up. ^_^ Thanx for the review!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh, great... One of the many things I'd hate to fight today..." Impy moaned, looking at the two ninja digimons. Shurimon pointed a shuriken at Beelzemon and said,  
  
"All we want is that digimon. If you'll give him up, we'll let you go." He didn't sound so promising, even though he IS a ninja. Beelzemon was about to just walk over to them when Wizardmon stood in front of the rouge and shook his head.  
  
"Don't. I don't like the idea of you risking your life to get us past this. Shurimon, if you want him, you'll have to get past us." Wizardmon said, defending the Mega behind him. Ninjamon, still sword-locked with Nina, looked at Shurimon with a slight tinge of worry as if saying 'what now?' and Shurimon looked back, as if saying 'we'll have to.'  
  
Ninjamon pushed Nina away and jumped, right next to Shurimon. Kumamon looked around then suddenly said,  
  
"We've got more company." Around 8 Starmons circled around them, along with 3 Thundermon.  
  
"Guys, it's time to party! BANZAI RUN!!!!" Guilmon yelled, running at full speed at 2 Starmons, head-butting one and using Rock Breaker on the other. While they all kept some digimon busy at once, Black and Bee made a combination themselves. Grabbing Shurimon from behind, Black held him airborne as Bee aimed.  
  
"This isn't my idea of fun but, why do all the digimons we run into want to have something to do with the rouge? What? You guys gay or something?" Bee said, giving a disgusted look, gun pointed right in between the ninja's eyes.  
  
"We were given this task and we will complete it, no matter what the reason is!!" Shurimon said, straining in Black's grip. Suddenly, a ray of light, shaped like a star flew right in front of Bee, barely missing his mask. He looked down, and saw a loose Starmon.  
  
"Black, you know what to do. I wanna go and get some fun." Bee said, lowering down to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Nina was doing a pretty good job against Ninjamon with her quick reflexes even though she had a few cuts back there. She was backing up when she hit something, or someone. She turned around, blade swung and it came in contact with Grizzmon's claws.  
  
"Nina, watch where you're swinging!" Grizzmon then turned his attention back to the Starmon he was busy with.  
  
"BADA-BOOM!!!" Impy yelled, deleting a Starmon.  
  
"Sheesh!! These guys just keep coming!!" Taomon complained, throwing magic land mines under the enemy's feet to paralyze them.  
  
"Kimber! Use your digivice!" Sorcerimon yelled, dodging a Meteor Stream.  
  
Kimber pulled her digivice out, where it was glowing again.  
  
"Sorcerimon, hybrid digivolve to, Lairamon!" A digimon, almost as tall as Black, clad in a metallic shade of purple and a purple scarf around its neck, covering the mouth and nose region. Electric sparks were flying around its body.  
  
One of the many Starmons tried attacking Lairamon with its infamous skill, Meteor Stream but with a wave of Lairamon's hand, it sent a wave of electricity at Starmon, deflecting the attack along the way.  
  
"Why does everyone start hybrid Digivolving one of these days...?" Monmon said, using his Swing Swing attack on a Starmon.  
  
After a long fight, all the Starmon and Thundermon were demolished, thanks to Lairamon but miraculously, Ninjamon and Shurimon stood their ground.  
  
"You two are the only ones left. If you would surrender peacefully and answer our questions truthfully, we'll let you live." Lairamon said, hands on her hips. Ninjamon, who was standing using his sword, shook his head 'no'.  
  
"For the sake of our pride as ninjas, we won't say anything!" Ninjamon managed to say without stuttering. Rosemon 'hmphed' and said,  
  
"Ninjas... Always full of pride... For the love of the digi- gods, just spill it already! Getting beaten up like this is bad enough. You're just making your situation worse!"  
  
"If that's how you put it... Rather than telling our enemies, we'll keep the secrets to us and we'll bring it down to the digi-hell with us!" Shurimon said, stabbing himself from the chest to the back, deleting himself. Everyone was surprised by the act as Ninjamon did the same. When they vanished, Rico crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Damn... Even if we persuade them, they won't tell but instead, they sent it and themselves down the drain!" Lairamon collapsed, changing back to Sorcerimon and replied to Rico's words,  
  
"Even so, we'll have to go into hiding for now. I saw a Phoenixmon while we were in battle a while ago."  
  
"Good idea. But, where? We're in the middle of a forest here and Glacier Mountain is right behind us." Impy said, pointing to the forest around them and the mountain path behind them. He had a point there...  
  
"Well, we can always hide underground..." Kotemon suggested.  
  
"Oh, that's a BRILLIANT idea! And you can digivolve to Digmon, I presume?" Rosemon said sarcastically. Kotemon hung his head in shame.  
  
"Listen, we're not getting anywhere through arguing. Rosemon and Kotemon, stop your bickering and we'll think of something before it gets too dark." Jake said, looking around in case there's a cave nearby.  
  
Nina said something to Bee and Bee nodded in agreement. He spread his wings and told the others;  
  
"Nina suggested that I look from bird's-eye view. If I lose you guys, just signal or something." With that, he flew off.  
  
"Okay, where do we start looking? We don't have a map of the place." When Rico said 'map', Kimber pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it, revealing a map of the region.  
  
"We DO have a map, li'l bro!" Kimber smiled triumphantly as Rico turned an interesting shade of red in anger.  
  
"IF YOU HAD A MAP, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!!!????" Rico bellowed, almost shaking the ground. Kimber rolled her eyes heavenwards and replied plainly,  
  
"You never asked, silly! ...Until a few seconds ago, that is." She smiled sweetly at her twin whose face was as red as a tomato and looked ready to clobber her anytime, which he did.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! YOU SLY FOX!!!!!!!!" He wrestled his twin.  
  
"SEZ YOU!!!" Kimber yelled and screamed when her brother tickled her.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked and practically the whole digiworld can hear it... -_-;  
  
"Alright, break it up, you two..." Wizardmon said, pushing Rico aside as Sorcerimon pushed Kimber to the other side.  
  
"We have to wait for Bee to come back so, it's best not to make any noise. Besides, you know that Beelzemon has the word 'wanted' printed on his face." Impy said, resting his head on his hand. Beelzemon heard this and said,  
  
"Well, Mr. I'm-a-perfect-imp, if it wasn't for you, we would've gone out without Piedmon knowing."  
  
"If it wasn't because you 'caught' me for a hostage, I wouldn't have been here now."  
  
"If you didn't follow me, we wouldn't have been spotted."  
  
"If..."  
  
"That's enough!!" Black said, clamping a hand over Impy's mouth. Impy slid out of Black's grip, made a face at the rouge and sat on Nina's lap.  
  
Meanwhile, airborne...  
  
"...What the hell was that? If they want us to be spotted, I can do that for them..." Bee said, cleaning out his ears. He kept on searching until he saw a cave.  
  
"Perfect... Now, let's see if I remember where the others are..." Bee said, then through what they told the others a 'mental link', sent a message to Nina.  
  
Nina stood up, brushing Impy off her lap and wrote on the ground;  
  
'Bee found shelter. I'm going via air with Impy and Black. You guys follow from below, okay?' The others agreed to this and once they reached the cave, it was dark.  
  
"Talk about bad timing. It's getting darker and I can't see a thing!" Ronfar said, looking around.  
  
"HOT HEAD!!" Kotemon used his tech on a log, breaking it into firewood and setting them on fire on the way.  
  
"There. Fire problems, done." Kotemon said triumphantly.  
  
"Okay, that's good to hear. By the way, where're Wizardmon and Sorcerimon? Wizardmon would've pulled a fire stunt earlier." Rico said, looking around to look for the wizard digimon.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon were looking for their way to the cave. They got side-tracked by a few Kunemons earlier.  
  
"Damned Kunemons... If it weren't for them, we would be well around the campfire by now!" Wizardmon said, cursing under his breath.  
  
"My, my. You're inheriting a lot from 'her', aren't you?" Sorcerimon said, amused. Wizardmon turned slightly red from anger and replied,  
  
"Come on... We were reconfigured without our memories replaced so; I still remember what happened before as if it happened yesterday."  
  
"But yesterday, we were looking for the Wolfmons."  
  
"Never mind..." Then, they passed by a vine that moved.  
  
"Who's there!?" Wizardmon called. A startled voice was heard.  
  
"Friend or foe!?"  
  
"..." the wizard's didn't reply.  
  
"I said, 'friend or foe'!?" the voice demanded again.  
  
"...Friend." Wizardmon said. Then, a pair of dark eyes peeked from behind the tree trunk.  
  
"Oh... a Wizardmon and a Sorcerimon... Thank goodness you're not what I expected you to be." It was a Lillymon, setting the vine on the ground was to trap enemies.  
  
"So, what were you expecting, if we may ask?" Sorcerimon said politely.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for my two friends here. We got separated, thanks to a BlueMeramon and while I was looking for them, that BlueMeramon had killed one of my friends... Now, I'm waiting for the other one to come. So far, she hasn't come yet..." the Lillymon said, trailing off.  
  
Wizardmon and Sorcerimon fell silent for a while. Then, a thought struck Wizardmon as he slapped his forehead.  
  
"Of all the stupid things I've done, we could FLY, for goodness sake!!" Lillymon looked clueless.  
  
"Congrats... Wizardmon, why don't we look for the others by air? Maybe we can figure something out there."  
  
So, they went to the campsite where the others were waiting. Lillymon pounced on Rosemon once they reached the campsite and got everyone, including Rosemon, dumbfounded.  
  
"I found you! Thank goodness you're okay..." Rosemon pried the Lillymon off of her and snapped,  
  
"What do you mean!? I don't even know you for goodness sake and what's with the finding bit?" Lillymon looked a bit disappointed by the answer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. You smell a lot like her."  
  
"Smell?" Jake repeated.  
  
"Yeah. A lot of digimon, or all digimon look the same so, we tell each other apart through scent. Mostly, flower digimon use that method otherwise, others use a certain type of communication." Rosemon explained.  
  
Suddenly, there were loud growls coming from around them. They all stood guard and waited for the assailant.  
  
What kind of evil is it now...? I'm getting sleepy... (looks at watch) hoo, boy... 11.20 p.m...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done... (falls face first on the table and slept)  
  
Certain Impmon(not Impy): Wake up, lazy author!! (whacks Tyrant's head, resulting author to get into a deeper sleep)  
  
Signboard: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
P/s: MAGE-CHAN IS MISSING!!!! 


	11. Lillymon's lies leads to 'upperhand' for...

Future Awakes-chapter 11  
  
WE'RE GONNA RUN WILD!!!!!!  
  
Everyone(my characters): (groan) You said you REJECTED THE IDEA!!!  
  
Not anymore. :P  
  
To mage-chan: UR BACK!!!! (Glompz) oops, sorry! Just happy ur back. I miss ur singing! =^_^=  
  
To A-chan: :P Don't you say that everytime you review? But, I like the phrase anyway. ;)  
  
To Iora-chan: (Am I starting to call everyone 'chan'?) YOUR CHAPTER'S TWIST IS GREAT!!!! ^_^  
  
To Corran: where's chapter three? I've been waiting...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then, out of the bushes and trees were BlueMeramon and an army of Giromons backing him up.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Phoenixmon was right to tell me you were heading here. And thanks to our 'spy', we got here faster." BlueMeramon said, looking at Lillymon who was smiling at him.  
  
"You tricked us!!" Wizardmon shouted. Lillymon simply smirked and said,  
  
"Well, wizards trust people easily. That's how I got to trick you." Lillymon flew to BlueMeramon's side.  
  
"There are too many of them... Renamon said, mentally counting the number of enemies they have to take down. Beelzemon knew how to take care of the situation sooner and a huge gun, which was attached to his arm appeared and he began loading it.  
  
"Get in the cave, now." Beelzemon said, pointing the gun towards BlueMeramon.  
  
"Have you gone crazy!? You can't handle all these alone!" Ronfar protested.  
  
"I said, GET IN THE CAVE, NOW!!!!" Beelzemon bellowed. Everyone hesitated for a while before entering the cave. Kimber turned around and yelled at Beelzemon,  
  
"Make sure you come in here alive or you'll be sorry!" Then, Rico pulled her along with him into the cave. Beelzemon smiled inwardly when he recalled Kimber's words.  
  
"...Trying to get rid of us by yourself? You can't even defeat Piedmon." Lillymon said, crossing her arms. Beelzemon smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't want to." That was when the gun Beelzemon was pointing at BlueMeramon and the Giromon army was fully loaded.  
  
"CORONA DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge blast of energy burst out from the gun and once he was done shooting, Beelzemon used what was left of his energy to retreat in the cave while the Giromons get destroyed, BlueMeramon and Lillymon left. All the smoke was still blinding since the gunshot ignited Giromons bombs and made smokescreens everywhere.  
  
Lillymon set off the force field she was casting for BlueMeramon and herself and looked around where bits of data were floating around them.  
  
"Hmph. They got away. What now?" Lillymon said, looking at BlueMeramon.  
  
"We follow them. What else can we do? Arukenimon is off duty today so, it's up to us." Phoenixmon said, landing on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cave, some of the digidestines were either missing or accidentally split into two or more groups.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Here're the groups:  
  
The first group was Rico, Wizardmon, Renamon and Raye.  
  
Second were Kimber, Impy and Guilmon.  
  
Third were Nina, Bee, Jake and Ronfar.  
  
Fourth were Jenny, Black, Sorcerimon and Kumamon.  
  
Last but not least were Tosh, Beelzemon, Kotemon and Monmon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rico's group ended up in a tunnel where miners work or in this case, Drimogemon or Digmon.  
  
"Great. No signs of the others. Hopefully we find the rest soon. And I wonder if they're all alright?" Raye said, looking around where Wizardmon was lighting.  
  
"Let's just hope they are." Renamon said, walking alongside Raye for a temporary tamer. Pricking her ears around to hear any noise, she can hear to anyone who needs help. Even though Wizardmon knows how to teleport, he can't be too sure where he ends up in the unknown cave.  
  
Renamon heard something and stood in front of everyone, telling them to stop. Taking a pebble, Renamon threw it a few metres forward and once the pebble landed, an explosion occurred.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bee looked at the exploding ceiling and tackled the three humans out of the way while spreading his wings to prevent any rocks to hit them. Some rocks and pebbles fell on him but it didn't do much harm.  
  
"Are you all alright?" Bee said, looking at the teenagers under him. Nina nodded a yes While Ronfar and Jake said a grateful 'yes'.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about..." Jake said, brushing his shirt off.  
  
"Did you guys hear anything?" Ronfar said, looking around.  
  
"No. What's the matter? Hearing things?" Jake said, looking at the elder boy.  
  
"I thought I heard running feet." By the time the other two humans and digimon fell silent and listened, the sound was gone.  
  
"Can't hear anything." Jake said, yet again looking at the blonde boy. Ronfar scratched the back of his head and muttered under his breath,  
  
"I could've sworn I heard something..."  
  
"Standing around here bickering won't get us anywhere. We still need to find Impy, Black and your friends before anything else happens." Bee said, leading the way through the one-way route.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"God... Is it just me or is this place dark? TOO dark for comfort. And that explosion really worries me. I wish Renamon was here!!" Jenny whined, trudging through the dark route they were in with a quickly fading torch in Kumamon's paws.  
  
"Quit whining. As much as you want Renamon here, I wish Raye's here." Kumamon said, peering into the dark, since the torch was about to go off in a few seconds.  
  
"Um... BlackWarGreymon..." Jenny started.  
  
"Just call me Black." He said, feeling the wall to walk through the darkness.  
  
"Okay, Black..."  
  
"Yes?" Black was getting more and more annoyed by this.  
  
"I'M SCARED!!!!!" Jenny wailed as her voice echoed through the cave. Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder and,  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What the hell was THAT!?" Impy said, looking behind him where the sound had came from.  
  
"I don't know... It sounds a bit scary though." Kimber said, flashing her mini-flashlight which wasn't as bright as the battery was kind of low.  
  
"Kimber, don't stop moving! We'll regret it if the battery goes off before we find your brother or at least anyone!" By the time Guilmon finished his sentence, the battery was dead.  
  
"Guilmon, you just HAD to say it, did you?" Kimber said, looking at Guilmon in the dark. If Kimber's flashlight was still on, Impy would've 'bada-boomed' him for saying it.  
  
"Whoops..." Guilmon's face flashed with a tint of red and surprisingly, it looked like a flashlight, which gave Impy and Kimber an evil idea.  
  
"Guilmon, blush some more. We have GOT to find my li'l bro." Kimber said as Impy tried to embarrass Guilmon some more so that he would light up the way.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Who shrieked? I'm pretty sure there're no girls in our group." Tosh said, looking behind him where Monmon and Kotemon were following while Tosh had to carry Beelzemon since he used up too much energy from the last attack. Resting the gunslinging Mega on a rock for a while, Tosh took a break. Carrying a Mega digimon is one heck of a job! And Kotemon was too tired to digivolve.  
  
"Say Monmon, can you digivolve without your tamer's digivice or can't you?" Monmon shook his head no as Tosh grumbled and sat on another rock opposite to Beelzemon.  
  
"...We can't take too long Tosh. You never know how fast BlueMeramon can track you down." Tosh gave a look and fished for something in his pockets. He pulled out his digivice and looked at it.  
  
"Say Beelzemon, can a wild digimon respond to a digidestines digivice?" The question suddenly popped into his head and he had to ask. Beelzemon shrugged briefly before replying,  
  
"I've never seen that occur."  
  
"Whatever it is, let's get outta here! I want Ronfar!!" Monmon said, stomping his feet like a kid wanting some candy. Tosh sighed and stood up.  
  
"Can you walk?" Beelzemon nodded.  
  
"That's good news... Okay Kotemon, lead the way. If we run into anyone in our group, consider ourselves lucky..." Tosh said, walking alongside Beelzemon.  
  
They rounded a corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!! Hey, watch where you're... Nina!?" Tosh said, looking at the mute girl in front of him.  
  
"Wow. Speak of the devil." Jake said, looking down at the two. Tosh rubbed the back of his head and stood up, grumbling.  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'speak of the devil'?" Tosh said with a slightly visible annoyed tone.  
  
"I was just talking about seeing Monmon and guess what? I see Monmon right behind you." Ronfar said, pointing to Monmon who is currently jumping up and down happily on Ronfar's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, then we'll consider ourselves lucky?" Kotemon said, looking up at Tosh.  
  
"That was just a figure of speech, Kotemon..." Jake said, rubbing his temples. Suddenly, there was another explosion which felt like a tremor to them, followed by screams.  
  
"That sounded like..." Bee started. Before he could finish, the others yelled in unison;  
  
"RICO AND RAYE!!!" They hurriedly went to the source of the sound and in a surprisingly short time, they found Rico, Raye, Wizardmon, Renamon and Phoenixmon in front of them.  
  
Will Phoenixmon be stopped in time!? All said in chapter 12! ^_^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? I hope that's a wrap for chapter 11. ^_^; Hope you guys like it! And I'm looking forward for any new reviewers! ^_^;  
  
P/s: CORRAN!!!! YOUR FIC IS KEWLL!!!! Iora, your turn! ^_^ 


	12. Digging for the exit is never a good sol...

Future Awakes-chapter 12  
  
To Iniora: Well, it's a certain guy with very dark green eyes... Heh, if he was on your mind, we'll call it even.  
  
To Corran: :P Can you actually tell where each other are when you don't even KNOW where you are?  
  
To blackmage718: Yeah, you do learn something new everyday. But, I only do that if I'm sugar high. ^_^ Okay, time to write!  
  
To A-chan: Welcome back! (gives Athena a hand-made Necromamon plushie) I know how to sew very well. I'm even planning to make a Piedmon plushie!! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Phoenixmon was about to use one of its tech skills when Bee grabbed his gun, aimed quickly and shot, hitting the bird- human digimon on the head. The impact of the shot made it crash to the wall.  
  
"Rico! Raye! Are you two alright?" said a concerned Ronfar. Rico nodded and looked at the group.  
  
"Where're Kimber and the others?" Rico said.  
  
"We haven't found them yet. Come on! We've got to find the others before that phoenix gets up!" Jake said, running towards a tunnel that they haven't explored yet. Unfortunately, Phoenixmon had a better defense than they had expected and grabbed Bee by the neck from behind and lifted the gunslinger a good 2 metres from the ground. A choked cry of pain came out from the biker's throat as the digidestines turned around and saw the scene. Nina's eyes widen and she almost immediately grabbed her sword and was about to swing it at Phoenixmon but the digimon had held Bee in a way so that he was shielding the phoenix.  
  
"Phoenixmon, he has nothing to do with my problem! If I'm the one you want, then so be it!!" Beelzemon said, trying to convince Phoenixmon. Instead, Phoenixmon smirked and looked at Beelzemon.  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone who has shot me go alive. Especially if that digimon looks like our target." Phoenixmon tightened his grip around Bee's neck as another cry of pain echoed through the place. Monmon aimed for Phoenixmon from behind and realized that Bee's cries were getting louder.  
  
"Shoot me with that slingshot, consider this digimon dead." Phoenixmon said gruffly as Monmon lowered the slingshot in defeat and tears welled up in Nina's eyes. They have got to save Bee, somehow...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
On Jenny's side however...  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" Jenny screamed. Black would've hit Elrond senseless if he wasn't holding Jenny right in front of him like a shield.  
  
"Give me the Crimson Items, Jenny!"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you want! Kumamon, Black, HELP!!!!" she screamed again. Kumamon jumped, hoping to hit Elrond with a mid-air 'Bear Fist but missed and only managed to head-butt the man. Using that opportunity, Black pushed Jenny aside and hit Elrond almost senseless. Before he could finish him off, Elrond vanished.  
  
"I WILL get the Crimson Items..." were the last words they heard him say. When Black turned around, something pounced on his head, making him fall over.  
  
"Gotcha!! ...Black? What're you doing here?" It was Impy. Guilmon and Kimber were close behind.  
  
"I told you chasing small bugs in a mine isn't a good way to find your allies..." Kimber said, rubbing her temple.  
  
"I really wish Sorcerimon is here..." this time, Kimber noticed Jenny sitting on a rock like a scared little kitten.  
  
"Jenny? What's wrong?" before Kimber could do anything, Jenny was already crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Something's following me!! I don't know what the heck Crimson Items are and he even knew my name!!" She blurted out all at once.  
  
"Who knew your name?" Kimber said as she tried to comfort her friend.(Okay, don't start thinking they're lesbian or something...) Impy's ears pricked at the sound of 'he' and said something to Black through their mental link.  
  
"It's okay Jenny, we just have to look for my brother now. If you can stop crying now, the sooner we can find my brother." Suddenly, something bumped into her from behind. Kimber turned around and saw Kumamon near her leg and saw a blue flame on Kumamon's paw as the teddy bear extinguishes it.  
  
"BlueMeramon!" Impy cried, recognizing the digimon as he emerged.  
  
"I see that you found each other. If it wasn't because of the girl, I wouldn't have found my way." BlueMeramon said, sneering at Jenny.  
  
"What do you want?" Kimber said, trying to threaten the digimon like her younger twin.  
  
"What else would I want?" BlueMeramon asked as-a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"He's not with us and I don't know where he is now." Incantemon said, stepping in front of Kimber protectively. BlueMeramon quirked an eyebrow(or whatever he has in the absence of eyebrows) and laughed.  
  
"Don't you think I don't know about such items called Crimson Items? That foolish digimon is left with my other colleagues. My job is to collect the Crimson Items."  
  
"I don't know what the Crimson Items are." Sorcerimon snapped. But the reaction BlueMeramon saw from Black and Impy were different.  
  
"You may not but those two seem to know something." BlueMeramon said, smiling a stitched smile. Impy was holding a fireball in his hands which was growing bigger and bigger.  
  
"CHAOS FLARE!!!" The fireball shot out as burning needles as each one hit BlueMeramon and two of them piercing the fire demon's eyes.  
  
"C'mon, go for it or lose it!!" Impy screamed, running. It was obvious his attack was only to blind BlueMeramon. They all ran after the imp and saw a flurry of yellow jump out of a hole big enough even for Black to go in. It yelled,  
  
"GANGWAY~! Digmon comin' through!" and it dive-dug into the other wall.  
  
"Wasn't that a Digmon?" Guilmon asked. He didn't hear a reply as Sorcerimon kicked him through the hole and they all followed where the Digmon was going.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Beelzemon pulled out his handgun(the small ones on his leg) and shot Phoenixmon when it was distracted by Monmon. After being shot, Phoenixmon let an unconscious Bee go and glared at Beelzemon, holding the wound near its beak.  
  
"...You must be the bravest escapee I've ever hunted down, Beelzemon." Phoenixmon said, smiling. It was one of the strange smiles where you know something bad was coming. Necromamon jumped from behind Beelzemon and brought his sword down, attempting to slice the phoenix in two. Phoenixmon managed to catch the blade but Necromamon had a backup plan. Without his staff, he yelled in an ancient language,  
  
"MADORAX PANDORA!!!"  
  
A/n: Allow me to translate: Pandora's Ax or blade. I just made this up so don't flame me.  
  
The sword Necromamon held grew sharper and at contact, it cut through Phoenixmon's arm, slicing it down to the body in two neat parts. But they broke into bits of data before touching the ground. When Necromamon turned back into Wizardmon, a Digmon flew overhead and dive-dug into the other side of the wall and following was a bunch of digidestines and digimon landing on top of Wizardmon.  
  
"Wizardmon! Are you alright!?" Wizardmon had reverted to Hatmon at the impact and he had anime swirly eyes. Rico heaved a sigh of relief and noticed his twin.  
  
"Kimber! You're... covered with dirt." Rico said, looking at his shabby twin from head to toe, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Who wouldn't if you're following a Digmon through a tunnel?" Impy grumbled, waving his bandanna around to rid of the dirt. Impy then put it back on and walked over to Sorcerimon.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, emergency care!!! Bee's suffocating!!!" Impy screamed. Sorcerimon went over to the unconscious biker and used a healing spell on him and reverted to her In-Training form.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Kimber asked, carrying Flakemon.  
  
"...I'm hungry..." Flakemon said, her stomach growling. The others did(exclude Beelzemon, Nina and co.) the same thing and they all blushed.  
  
"Well, you guys can eat later. Right now, we're not sure how to get out of..." Ronfar was cut off by a Digmon that fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow!!! Man, who put the detour sign there...? Huh?" The Digmon looked around it and saw everyone.  
  
"Um, excuse us but, do you know the way out from here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Out? Okay! Just follow me!" Digmon said as it jumped and dived underground. Everyone followed with reverted digimon(back to babies~!) and a short while later were in front of the other side of the cave! Luckily, berry bushes were bearing ripe fruits and fish are swimming everywhere in the stream nearby!  
  
"God... That is one trip I may not want to go through again..." Tosh said, falling on his knees. Kotemon's baby form squeaked a 'me, too' and they all set camp, where they think BlueMeramon won't find them for now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
PHEW~!! I FINSHED IT!!!! ^_^ (Beelzemon and Wizardmon ties me to a chair and puts masking tape over my mouth) MMph!! (Mumble, mumble) VIZZYYY!!!!! BLZEEE!!!  
  
Wizardmon: Complain later! I told you to not write that part!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Besides, you're supposed to be studying right now!!!  
  
(signboard: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)  
  
=^_^=  
  
~Tyrant~ 


	13. Beelzemon's secret

Future Awakes-chapter 13  
  
To A-chan: O.O; You have a Myo plushie? Wizzie would kill it if you show him...  
  
To blackmage: (hands over a Wizardmon and Daemon plushie) It took me so long to update 'cause I was making this... hope you like it! ^_^  
  
To Iniora: :P can't help it. I was out of ideas, okay? And Iniora, tell Kayuta to mail me, okay? I can squeeze her characters in chapter 14.  
  
To Corran: I WANT CHAPTER 4!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning, everyone was rudely awakened by a stampede of Centarumons. If Black didn't pull Impy out of the way, well, let's just say this; Impy go bye-bye. ^_^ It took some time for them to get through the stampede and once they were out of sight, they had plans for breakfast.  
  
"Okay... around here, blackberries are growing and some aren't ripe yet. Blueberries are kind of ripe by now. The only ones that are fully ripe are raspberries. Any objections?" Sorcerimon asked, looking at the group. Nina and her group raised their hands.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can't we just quit the discussing bit and get some food? I'm starving!" Impy said, stomping his feet on the ground like a spoilt brat. Sorcerimon sweatdropped. Wizardmon and Rico came out from some bushes, bringing a magic-woven basket full of fish (The basket is around a baby digimon's size.) and some sticks and leaves like what Nina had done before.  
  
"There. Plenty of fish for everyone. What's for dessert?" Rico joked, although it sounded more of him being sarcastic and it looked like Nina took it the other way around. Silence for a minute before Ronfar and Kimber stood up.  
  
"We'll get some fruits..." Ronfar said, crossing his hands behind his neck.  
  
"Hold it!!" Rico said, pulling Ronfar's sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you dare do anything to her, I'll have your head. Got it?" Before he could talk some more, Kimber nudged him sharply with her elbow.  
  
Soon enough, everyone was having breakfast.  
  
"Do you think BlueMeramon would follow us?" Kimber asked Impy. He just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. The skill I used just popped out. I didn't know I learned that. Besides, I think I blinded the idiot silly." Impy said, taking a big bite off of the fish he had in his hand.  
  
"..." Jennifer was still quiet. Looks like she didn't get the incident the day before off her head.  
  
"Jennifer, it's okay. We're all gonna help you, okay? After all this is over, I'll be sure to bring you shopping! Raye and I are planning on that already." Kimber said, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"...Yeah. I guess you're right." Jennifer said, smiling. That was her first smile since last night.  
  
After breakfast, both groups had their own methods of transportation. Nina and co. on Bee's bike, Kimber, Sorcerimon, Jennifer and Foxmon on Beelzemon's bike while the others rode on Grizzmon's back.  
  
A while later, they crossed a dark area. It looked like it always stays that way. There weren't any wild digimon in sight either and storm clouds were rumbling. There was a house though. It looked like a witch's house though.  
  
"What're we gonna do? I lost the map somewhere just now and I don't know where we're going." Kimber said, looking at Beelzemon hopefully.  
  
"...This place looks familiar." Beelzemon said, dismounting his bike and letting the four passengers sit on it. He looked at the house and suddenly, a thunder bolt shot out of the window and it hit Beelzemon right across the chest, sending him a good 2 metres back.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Guilmon said, looking at where the thunder bolt had come from. As if on cue, a digimon (or at least it looked like one) came out of the door. If it wasn't because Rico and Kimber knew Sorcerimon and Wizardmon were standing right next to them, they would've mistaken the one at the door for theirs.  
  
It was leaning more towards Wizardmon appearance-wise. If it wasn't because of the tight purple clothes it was wearing and the moon staff it held, it would've been Wizardmon. (Switch the color to light blue and you get Sorcerimon)  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Lost by passers or intruders?" It said, crossing its arms across its chest. Impy looked at the digimon and pointed at it.  
  
"Are you... a woman?" everyone, including the digimon, did an anime fall and when they regained their former postures, the digimon screamed,  
  
"Do I sound like a guy?! NO! You must be one of the stupidest Impmons I've ever met!! You must be those bastards sent by Machinedramon to use me for my spells, RIGHT!?" When she screamed, she formed a whip made of thunder and lashed it at them. Luckily, the attacks missed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kimber asked out of curiosity.  
  
"My name is Witchmon and I will get rid of those who work under Machinedramon!!" She said, hurling a spike ball at Kimber. Right before it hit Kimber, Incantemon had swung her sword at it, canceling the spell.  
  
"Witchmon, we don't work for Machinedramon! We're trying to rid the world of him! We just so happen to pass by and we don't have a map with us!" Incantemon said, using a protect spell so that nobody would get hurt.  
  
Witchmon fell silent for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes widen and turned to Beelzemon.  
  
"Alara..." she said, almost a whisper.  
  
"What?" the others said(Nina didn't but she thought it) and looked at Beelzemon, who was staggering to his feet. By the looks of Witchmon, they could tell she was smiling.  
  
"So Alara is not deleted after all." That got everyone even more confused. A minute later, they found themselves inside the house, which was typical of a witch's house. Spell books scattered everywhere, pieces of paper lying on the floor and a cluttered table.  
  
"Stand still." Witchmon ordered, looking at Beelzemon. She read a spell which even Sorcerimon and Wizardmon don't know and in the middle of the spell, Beelzemon looked like he was in pain. He hunched over and whoever that was standing behind him(which so happened to be Nina and co. and Kimber.) were shocked to see a pair of translucent black wing ripping out from the digimon's back.  
  
"Oh god..." Kimber muttered as a translucent arm ripped out from his back again, then the head, the tail, the legs and finally, the whole body was visible, although translucent and Beelzemon had passed out on the floor. The digimon looked pretty much like Beelzemon if it wasn't because of the long, blonde ponytail, fingerless gloves, a red third eye and lipstick.  
  
"It's been quite a while, Alara." Witchmon said. The digimon, Alara, nodded.  
  
'It has been how long? 2 years? But I don't think it matters anyway.' Alara said, smiling. She turned around, facing the digidestines.  
  
'So, you are the humans that are planning to destroy Machinedramon? That is something brave to do but, are you sure your digimon are prepared for it?' she said, almost mockingly. That caught Wizardmon's attention.  
  
"No matter what, we'll defeat Machinedramon. And we're prepared for the consequences." Wizardmon said, trying not to explode. Alara cocked her head to one side and said,  
  
'That's something strange to hear from someone who has been revived three times.' Wizardmon glared at her, while she giggled at his behavior.  
  
'I overheard that Datamon is captured, correct?' Alara said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah. We're not sure what's happening to him though." Rico said. Alara bit her lower lip and put a finger on the bridge of her nose.  
  
'This is tougher than I thought. If Datamon succeeds in creating clones of me, I'm not sure if we can get through a whole army of them.' Alara said. She was fading out a little and she knew that Witchmon's spell was wearing off.  
  
"Time's running out Alara." Witchmon said, looking at the taller digimon. She nodded and flew right above Beelzemon's unconscious body.  
  
'...Once we reach Machinedramon's lair, I'm afraid that I'll have to take your friend away from you.' Alara said before sinking back into Beelzemon as a spirit, disappearing into the biker's body.  
  
"Take our friend away from us? What does she mean by that?" Impy said, raising an eyebrow. Impy may not understand but, Nina, Bee and Black understands those words completely.  
  
Later, Beelzemon awoke, at a campsite. He sat up and looked around where the digidestines lay asleep with their digimon and saw three figures huddled together, against a tree.  
  
Beelzemon sighed and stood up, looking at the dark sky decorated with silver sparks shining overhead. He looked at the ground, and thought for a while. He knew something had happened but somehow, he didn't know what had happened. (Confusing?)  
  
Walking towards a nearby stream, he sat down at the river bank and took off the mask he had worn all this time and ran a finger through a scar that ran from the left side of his head, down the bridge of his nose, barely missing his third eye and stopped under his right eye. He looked at himself in the river. Brushing his blond bangs away from his green eyes, he lay down on the soft grass, arms crossed behind his neck.  
  
"Alara... my mate... Looks like you can't keep everything a secret now, can you?" He said, looking at the brightest star in the night sky.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ne, ne, was it okay? (puppy dog eyes) I know it's late and I'm sorry!!!!! ;_;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	14. Nina vs Beelzemon, a little quarrel betw...

Future Awakes-chapter 14  
  
HEELLOOO ANND welcome back to this plain ol' fic. I'm trying to do a three-way right now... And, Iniora, I'm making Nina's speech a bit more dramatic here, do you mind? Hope you don't...  
  
To blackmage: WWWAAIII!!! You like the plushies I make!!! (bounces around the room happily)  
  
To A-chan: :P There's something more than just a scar, really.  
  
To Corran: (looks at the THICK book and faints) If I read that, I'll be dead before I even finish it!  
  
To Iniora: (wears earmuffs) PLS, I know that you made Nina get her voice back but, don't scream at ME!!! My poor, poor, eardrums... ;_;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Beelzemon had prepared breakfast for everyone, giving equal shares and after having his, he went back to the river bank to ponder. He didn't even notice someone creeping behind him and suddenly,  
  
"Hello Beelzemon, we need to talk~!" It was Nina. He could've sworn that he had jumped in shock, missed his footing and slipped into the river.  
  
"What the heck...!?" Beelzemon cursed, standing in the water and wading back to shore.(the water reaches his shins.) And Nina looked quite satisfied that he notices her voices comeback. And that means, cussing flying around camp. Oh, brother...  
  
"Midnight run to the witch's place." Nina said simply, just talking as if her voice was never taken away from her. Then, she cleared her throat and said, seriously.  
  
"We need to talk... About Alara..." When she mentioned her name, Beelzemon's pale face turned a shade paler. He doesn't want anyone to know that Alara was his mate. Little did they know that everyone knew. Giving his back to Nina, he tried not to yell,  
  
"What about her?" Nina sighed, putting her hand under her chin, pretending like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Oh, let's see here... about the fact that she's using you without your permission as life support and she plans to switch places with you when you get to Machinedramon's palace." Nina said, now glaring daggers at the soaked biker in front of her. This time, he went two shades paler and if he goes any paler, her passes as a white sheet of paper. Or maybe better...  
  
"So what? Alara will live again." He stated plainly, returning her glare. (Okay... two against three...) Seeing that she didn't say anything, he returned to giving his back at her and ponder, yet again. If he can sense killing intentions, he could've felt Nina's going through the roof. She stomped towards him, tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, she slapped his across the face, returning his skin color.  
  
"Ever think to what Kimber would think when this news gets to her? Heck, what she'll do much less say is what I'd be worried about." Nina said, her words hitting Beelzemon like a ton of bricks. (Sorry, Iniora! ^_^)  
  
"...I don't care about Kimber..." he replied. He's definitely a bad liar. Nina could clearly see through his lies like a laser. She grew angrier at his reply. Since he was in kicking range, she kicked him in the shin, hard. He yelped, kneeling down.  
  
"If those words can't get through your head, I guess this one will! Like heck, I have one heck of a guess why her digivice glowed back up on Glacier Mountain!! And, I think I'm right!!" While Nina was screaming at the top of her lungs, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon, who so happened to be light- sleepers, woke up with a jolt.  
  
Before the two could head to where the source of the sound was, Bee and Black blocked their way.  
  
"The with got Nina's voice back for her last night while everyone was asleep." Bee explained. Wizardmon was surprised. Witchmon is usually not a friendly type of mon. Er... Womon. They wanted to force their way through but, Bee just had to persuade them again.  
  
"Those two need to talk for a while, alone." At that, both stopped.  
  
Meanwhile, the debate was getting bigger.  
  
"What kind of guess? That she's a good girl?" Beelzemon snapped, recovering from the first assault. As the author had expected, Nina kicked his other shin, sending Beelzemon sprawling in the water for the second time.  
  
"No, stupid. You, Kimber and Sorcerimon are a double Digimon partner team. Like me, Bee, Impy and Black are a three way team." Nina said, now softening enough to help Beelzemon out of the water. This time, he was totally soaked. His hair was a bit droopy now and to explain him in one word; soaked.  
  
"Get that through that thick skull of yours and don't act heroic."  
  
"Alara is the only one who can beat Machinedramon, it doesn't matter what happens to me." This time, out of rage and frustration, Nina pushed the biker into the water and dunked his head in for a few seconds before letting him resurface to get some air back into his lungs.  
  
"Does the word Crimson ring a bell, bird brain?" Nina spat, totally outraged. Then, she left Beelzemon, all soaked and was hauling himself back on the river bank.  
  
"Crimson, as in what?" he asked, after getting some air back into his breathing system. Sorcerimon could've fainted at what Nina said.  
  
"Yep, those Crimsons. As in Crimson Items, the second thing that might just kick his metal tin-canness down to the size of a can opener!" Nina said between bites.  
  
"If you have them, why did Elrond attack Jennifer!?" Sorcerimon demanded, advancing towards Nina.  
  
"Because I changed my name from Jennifer to Nina after a little ride through the first Black Portal. You don't want to know. Do you mind if we pick this thing up after everyone's up?" Nina said, in a tone that's practically dripping with annoyance.  
  
"What's going on...?" Kimber said, getting up. Jennifer had woken up also and also shook a half-asleep Renamon up and the others waking up around them.  
  
"Nothing, just that I got my voice back and I've been using it like crazy and oh, this spread was here when I woke up so, I'm just helping myself with it." Nina said, taking another bite out of her apple. Jennifer could've screamed.  
  
"How... how did you get it back?" Jennifer asked. Nina rolled her eyes and answered tiredly,  
  
"Midnight run to the witch's place about the possessed bird brain. Ii was gonna chew her out on paper but, she gave me my voice before I could. And I think it's permanent..." Nina said.  
  
"That's... great..." Kimber said, uncertain. A few moments later, a digimon that looked a lot like Chimeramon just butted in, sending Nina flying into the river.  
  
"Finally! I was on vacation and what do I find, my boss gonna get killed by a buncha kids!" it said, grabbing some of the extra fish.  
  
"Who are you?" Nina said, pulling herself out of the river.  
  
"No one special. Just the clean up crew! Ya see, BlueMeramon was blind just because of a li'l imp and so, I was assigned to tae over his job to collect..." he was interrupted.  
  
"The Crimson Items... We know that!" Four annoyed voices finished for the 'clean-up' digimon. Later, a comical fight ensued, resulting in Chimeramon's defeat.  
  
"Man, I'm still on vacation! It won't be easy next time!" Chimeramon said before running off in quite a comical manner.  
  
"Uh-huh... right..." Nina said, sheathing her sword halfway when she received glances from the other DDs.  
  
"Can we PLEASE have an explanation!!???" Wizardmon shouted, glaring at Nina.  
  
"Okay, abbreviated or incredibly long with all the details in it." Nina said, putting her sword back in.  
  
"All the details." Renamon said, demanding. Jennifer was starting to look creeped out again.  
  
After a while, Nina had finished explaining her story, they all understood now but, Rico had a bad feeling that Nina didn't mention something more important. And his instincts told him that she did leave something out. He looked over his shoulder at Beelzemon and at Nina. He leaned over to Kimber and whispered,  
  
"I want you to keep away from Beelzemon. Got that?" Kimber's eyes widened. She whispered back at her twin,  
  
"But Rico... I know that you saw what I did at Witchmon's place but that doesn't mean that he has bad intentions against us, does it?" Her voice sounded pleading at the last part. Sorcerimon and Wizardmon had read both their conversation and their thoughts. Both wizards looked at each other, talking telepathically.  
  
'So, what are we going to do? It's either the Crimson Items or Beelzemon. Any ideas, Wizardmon?' Sorcerimon asked. Wizardmon fell silent before replying,  
  
'Kimber's your digidestined. You decide.' He said, looking at her.  
  
'What? But... I can't make a firm decision!' she said. Wizardmon sighed.  
  
'Sorcerimon, if you don't believe in yourself, who will? You know as well as I do that I cannot make decisions for you forever.' It was Sorcerimon's turn to be quiet. She nodded quietly and after they finished breakfast, they all decided to look for Machinedramon straight away.  
  
"Beelzemon, we'll need you to bring us there." Rico said, looking at Beelzemon. The biker was quiet before nodding.  
  
'Looks like it's almost time.' Beelzemon thought. But one part of himself told him that he shouldn't... And little did he know that it isn't quite the time for them to meet Machinedramon. Yet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Whaddya think? ^_^ Please say it's good!!  
  
Wizardmon: People can't say for themselves if you plead them to!  
  
Sorry...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Do you care?

Future Awakes-chapter 15  
  
To blackmage: Waaaiii~! (hugs Vivi plushie) Thanks! ^_^ I don't have too much plushies so; I just arrange them in my room. (counts plushies) so far, 10... ;_;  
  
To A-chan: Thankies!! ^_^  
  
To Corran: *@o@* (cuckoo birds fly around head) God... that book'll take forever to finish...  
  
To Iniora: Great idea... Hm... Yeah. I almost forgot about that ice-pick.  
  
IceDevimon: That's ICE-DE-VI-MON!  
  
Whatever, ice-pickmon. Okay, so, I think you ought to cross with Kayuta after we're through with Elrond. Besides, I'm making another sequel to this. :P  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The group walked up to a path when Jake suddenly stopped and looked around.  
  
"What's the matter, Jake? Anything wrong?" Guilmon asked, tugging Jake's jacket.  
  
"Did any of you hear... rumbling?" Then, they all fell silent, listening. Sure enough, there was another rumble as the ground they were standing on opened right below them. Bee, Black and Beelzemon were lucky enough they have wings to fly with. (In Black's case, he can levitate fast enough, right?)  
  
"Ow... what the friggin' hell just happened!?" Nina screamed, trying to stand up, which resulted in a failure.  
  
"Obviously someone's trying to catch us." Wizardmon said, levitating. From below the ground, they can hear gunshot up above.  
  
"What the hell..."Ronfar started, looking up.  
  
Meanwhile, up above, the three were fighting off about 30 SaberLeomon.  
  
"Now, this isn't what I'm planning to do today!" Bee said, shooting one of the lion-like digimon right in between the eyes.  
  
"Think about it when you survive this!" Beelzemon yelled over the gunfires. Before they knew it, an ice spell froze all the SaberLeomon and they shattered, into data bits. The three looked at the mon responsible for the spell and saw a Wizardmon dressed in purple attire. It wasn't a Wizardmon after all...  
  
"Witchmon!" Bee said, surprised.  
  
"Witchmon?" Everyone asked from below.  
  
"I see you've gotten this far. Datamon sent me a message through telekinesis. He said that Machinedramon is making him create clones of Alara. If you don't hurry, I'm afraid of what will happen next." Witchmon said, looking at the three airborne digimon. She casted an earth spell and got the other DD's out of the pitfall trap.  
  
"So, you want us to go there NOW?" Rico asked, brushing himself off. Witchmon nodded.  
  
"Exactly HOW? We don't know how to get there." Ronfar said mockingly. Witchmon looked at him. Somehow, he knew she was smirking at him.  
  
"Well, if that's how you put it, you'll have to change either one of you into a map. Just in case you get lost." Witchmon said, her eyes smiling.  
  
"You witch..." Ronfar was about to debate further but, Nina stopped him just on time.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, witchy lady. If you're not going to help us, looks like we help ourselves." Nina said, pushing Ronfar behind her.  
  
Witchmon quirked an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Besides, you have two 'falcons' to keep a close eye for Machinedramon's palace." Witchmon said, pointing at Bee and Beelzemon. She turned around, giving her back to the group and walked two paces then turned back to them;  
  
"Once you reach Machinedramon's palace, I can't help you. But be warned. Go in different directions, you might get either one of you killed. All go in one path; I can guarantee your safety." She said and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Strange witch..." Jake said, folding his arms.  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone was taking a break. Wizardmon and Sorcerimon were somewhat hiding behind some bushes and trees, discussing among themselves. Since none of the DD's know where they were, Kimber volunteered to look for them and when she was about to peek through a thick bush, she overheard the wizards' conversation.  
  
"What can we do? I know, the Crimson Items are strong enough to defeat Machinedramon but, if Nina fails to stick with us, we'll have to ask for Alara's aid." Said Sorcerimon. Since Kimber was at the other side, she could distinguish their voices.  
  
"Listen Sorcerimon. What would Kimber say or do if Beelzemon dies? You know how much she cares for both of you. And you seem to be getting along with him pretty well. Besides, it's better to let him live. He might find a way to restore Alara's body himself." Kimber gasped when Wizardmon mentioned that Beelzemon would die. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she wiped it back and took a deep breath before walking through the bush.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two. What were you doing?" Kimber asked, trying to ask as casually as she can. Both wizards looked up at her and Wizardmon spoke up.  
  
"Nothing. Wizard digimons prefer to speak among themselves in private, you see. So, it seems to pass on to both of us. Nothing to be worried about." Wizardmon assured and walked past Kimber towards camp.  
  
"I'm a bit hungry. Let's go back." Sorcerimon said, smiling at Kimber. She smiled back and was lucky Sorcerimon couldn't sense her worrying. Sorcerimon may not but Rico can.  
  
After their short break, they continued walking. Beelzemon was at the back, seeing that they can find their way up the nearly straight path. Kimber was right in front of him and Sorcerimon was walking alongside Wizardmon. Probably having a telepathic conversation.  
  
'That's strange...' Beelzemon thought. 'Usually she goes wherever Sorcerimon goes.' Kimber turned around and face him. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at Kimber. (Kimber is around 1 and a half head shorter than him, seeing he's a Mega.)  
  
"What is it?" He asked. Kimber looked down to the ground before saying,  
  
"You really don't have to give your life to another digimon, you know?" she said, her voice quivering. Beelzemon looked surprised what she had just said and was even more surprised when tears were running down her cheeks when she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you have any idea why I was worried about you back at the cave?" He was at a loss of words by now.  
  
"Sorcerimon told me before. If a wild digimon responds to a digidestines digivice, it means that the wild digimon is owned! And it so happens that I have a bond with anything I own or love. Losing my father is bad enough. I can't think of what I'll do if I lose you, Sorcerimon OR Rico!!" She screamed, pushing Beelzemon harshly that it forced him two steps back. When he regained his balance, he was just in time to see Kimber running into the dense forest and Rico dashing right at Beelzemon, grabbing the Mega by the collar and yelling,  
  
"What did you do to her!?" Before Beelzemon could even answer, the redhead pushed the Mega and sighed.  
  
"If anything happens to her, I'll tear your body apart; limb by limb!" Rico said threateningly, following Kimber into the forest. Wizardmon followed close behind. The others walked up to him.  
  
'Hopefully they won't push or yell. If they yell at me, I think my eardrums are gonna burst...' Beelzemon thought.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, you know?" Raye said, looking at Beelzemon with an expression that read, 'now-you've-done- it'.  
  
"Really, they lost their father in a plane crash when they were 10. Ever since, they don't trust just anyone 'cause they're afraid of losing them." Ronfar explained.  
  
"At any rate, you'd best stay out of their way for now. They'll cool off in an hour or two." Jake said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What I'm worried about right now is the bad feeling that I'm getting." Nina said. Everyone turned to her. She might be right because her intuitions are usually right. Not just usually, they're ALWAYS right.  
  
"That's a bad sign... But we don't know where they are so, we'll just have to trust them in getting out alive..." Renamon said. Without them noticing, Beelzemon had disappeared from where he was. I wonder where he is...  
  
Running through the forest, Kimber jumped over a root and came to a stop near a cliff. She sat down on a tree stump to catch her breath and everything that had happened before came back to her. The time when they saw the news that the plane their father was in crashed and turned to rubble where no one survived, and lots more that had happened. She covered her face with her hands, feeling her tears stream out again. That was when she heard heavy footsteps. Slowly, she looked up at a looming figure and saw a mean-looking Devidramon, staring at her with an evil smirk on its face. Terrified and seemingly petrified, she couldn't do nothing but...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Screams. That was what Rico heard.  
  
"KIMBER!!! Where are you!!!??" he yelled, waiting for a response. He didn't hear anything except for a loud growl and wings flapping and if he was a paranoid person, he could've fainted at the images he was imagining.  
  
"Wizardmon, let's hurry! If I see her dead on the forest floor, I'd ask you to kill me on the spot." He said, running ahead of Wizardmon while Wizardmon follows.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She barely dodged Devidramon's huge claw and sprained her ankle landing on the uneven surface. She looked up and saw Devidramon, looking pleased. He looked like he just said 'dinner-time!!!'. Before it could take a bite out of Kimber, she used her good leg and gave the overgrown bat-beast a real hard kick. It got angry so, it picked her up and threw her, right over the cliff.  
  
"KIMBER~!!!!!!" Behind the devil, Rico just saw everything happen. Out of pure rage, He grabbed the pocket knife he had in his pocket and drove it right into the devil's eye, blinding it. Wizardmon, who was aiming, managed to hit Devidramon and delete it all at once.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!" Rico screamed, pounding his fist on the ground.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kimber was falling pretty quickly and it seemed like there was no way she could survive THIS fall.  
  
'I never knew I would die in a foreign world... I couldn't even get to see mom for the last time. I'm going to miss everyone...' she thought, as she closed her eyes and got ready for impact when a pair of arms broke her fall.  
  
"Sheesh... I never thought this would be the day I dive down a cliff voluntarily!" It was Beelzemon! Kimber's eyes snapped open and when she saw Beelzemon, she leaned forward and gave him a tight hug around the neck.  
  
"I never knew you care, Beelzemon." Kimber whispered into his ear. Beelzemon smiled at her words and started to fly back up.  
  
"And I never knew you'd just run like that without Sorcerimon." It was Kimber's turn to smile. He did care for her, after all.  
  
But, who's gonna break the news to Rico? Well, let's see in chapter 16 ^_^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I hope it's not corny. I'm not in a good mood today, actually.  
  
Beelzemon: Why'd you write in the first place then!?  
  
Because I was bored.  
  
Kotemon: And why is Tosh missing?  
  
Because he's the quiet one, remember? Okay, enough with it!!! Time to start chapter 16!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	16. Doubts?

Future Awakes-chapter 16  
  
To blackmage: yeah!! Ur fic rocks, blackmage! ^_^  
  
To Corran: WHERE'S CHAPTER 5!!!???  
  
To Iniora: glad u like it! ^_^ I've been keeping the little part for how long now? I dunno. Maybe I'll finish off Beelzemon's prob. Then, I'll start another digi-fic, about Elrond's comeback during school break. What do you think? Just make it like, Elrond doesn't bother Nina for now and comes back the very next month they just got out of the digiworld. Whaddya think?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There was a series of wings fluttering and Nina, who was the first to hear it, looked up.  
  
"Look who's back." Nina said as her digimon and the others followed suit, and saw Beelzemon and Kimber.  
  
"Kimber! You're alright!" Sorcerimon cried, running towards Kimber, who hugged her digimon.  
  
"Yeah. If it wasn't because of Rouge, I'd be a goner now." Kimber said, looking up at the biker. He nodded in a way that said, 'it-was-nothing' when he just realized something.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked. Kimber smiled sweetly at him and answered,  
  
"Rouge. That's your nickname now." Kimber said, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Great. Bee's not the only one with the weird nickname." Raye said, suddenly appearing in between the two with a mischievous look.  
  
"The name Rouge isn't weird!" Kimber protested.  
  
"And my name is not weird either! Yours is weirder!" Bee joined in the debate and they all ended up in a chibi-dust fight.  
  
"Great... what're we gonna do now?" Ronfar said, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Where's Rico, by the way?" when Jake mentioned Rico, Kimber stopped and stood up.  
  
"Rico's been caught..." Kimber said, in almost a whisper.  
  
"What?" the others repeated.  
  
"Rico... someone or something got him!!" Kimber said, falling to her knees. Her worried-stricken face didn't show any jokes.  
  
"By what? Or who?" Tosh said, trying to interrogate further.  
  
"Ow!" Kimber suddenly yelped, holding her right arm.  
  
"This is not good... Is it?" Kotemon said, looking up at Tosh.  
  
"No, it's not!" Tosh said, snapping at the kendo digimon.  
  
"...A... fire digimon..." Kimber said suddenly.  
  
"A fire digimon? Meramon? BlueMeramon or..." Impy stopped when realization hit him.  
  
"What is it? Spit it out, Impy!!" Nina said, shaking Impy as if he was a plushie. Sure enough, Impy spat something out. A...furball?  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Impy asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SPIT FURBALLS, DID I!???" Nina screamed, wrestling Impy to the ground. Rouge pondered, thinking of the last fire digimon he knew.  
  
"Agnimon!" he suddenly said, when a fireball flew towards him, as if on cue.  
  
"Right on." A gruff voice said as a red armored digimon walked out of the forest, a mocking smirk on its face and long blond hair flowed down its back to its waist, Chimeramon following it. What caught their attention most was that, Chimeramon has Wizardmon in a magic-proof cage, unconscious and Agnimon has Rico tied up and gagged. One of his sleeves was burnt and there was a cut on his leg.  
  
"Hopefully there're no reinforcements..." Raye murmured. Her wish wasn't what she expected as she saw a pack of DarkFairymons coming out of the forest.  
  
"Wishful thinking." Nina said, getting ready for battle. Tosh was about to help Beelzemon when two DarkFairymons blocked his path, giggling.  
  
"Alright girls, take care of the rest or else." Agnimon ordered, tossing Rico over his shoulder, letting Chimeramon catch the digidestined and taking 2 steps closer to Rouge.  
  
"Now, all I need to do is get your butt over back to where you came from." Agnimon said, smirking. Rouge wasn't threatened by what Agnimon said. He grabbed his guns and surprisingly threw them away, behind him. Agnimon quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You know me too well, Beelzemon." Agnimon said, chuckling. Rouge smirked at the remark and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You'll deprive me of my guns sooner or later anyway."  
  
"And I'll have you back at base sooner or later."  
  
Meanwhile, Nina, Black, Bee and Impy...  
  
"Great... And to think you gals are fairies." Bee muttered under his breath. 'I would've dated one of you if you didn't have the name 'Dark' at the front...' a mental statement from the other three lowered his courage to actually date a female digimon out.  
  
"Well, too bad biker boy, you're not my type." One of the dark fairies said, smiling sweetly at Bee, attacking at the same time. He deflected it easily, and yanked one of the fairy's shawls that one of them used to attack him.  
  
"I just don't have any luck with girls..." Bee sighed, though still fighting.  
  
Tosh and Kotemon however... Tosh somehow got into a wrist- bind fight. Since he got into a street fight before, he knows how to use a knife pretty well. Kotemon, well, Dinohumon, was doing pretty well by himself.  
  
"Dinohumon! I need a knife here!" Tosh said over his shoulder and he heard a 'duck!' and when he did, a HUGE knife flew over his head and struck the dark fairy in front of him square in the chest.  
  
"Nice throw." He commented and heard a faint 'thanks!' from where Dinohumon was standing.  
  
Renamon, however...  
  
"Renamon, hybrid digivolve to, SHAOMON!!!!" There was a bright green flash that whirled around like a whirlwind and once it died down, it showed a red fox, resembling Renamon with Taomon's headdress and typical Chinese martial arts outfit. (Think Xiaoyu's blue outfit from Tekken 3.)  
  
Jenny wasn't quite in the mood to be afraid by now and she quickly yelled,  
  
"Shaomon, attack!" well, Shaomon really did.  
  
"GROUND SPIDER!!!!" Black, needle-like spikes came out of the ground, shooting randomly upwards and falling down in a rain of needles.  
  
"MIRAGE FLAME!!!!" Shaomon whirled around, dispersing flaring mirages of itself and hurling it at the dark fairies.  
  
Meanwhile, Beelzemon and Agnimon were having an intense battle.  
  
"Heh. Fighting Monochromons without your guns really help, huh?" Agnimon said, wiping a thin trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Beelzemon already had several injuries and if he was hit one more time in the shoulder, his arm is sure to fly off.  
  
Agnimon charged at Beelzemon, punching him in the gut and kicking him backwards as the biker back flipped in mid-fall, grabbing his guns on the ground and shooting at Agnimon without mercy. (Think Lara Croft/Tomb Raider.)  
  
"Damn...you...!!!" Agnimon yelled before falling to the ground and exploding into bits of data. Beelzemon spat out a mouthful of blood which he had up his throat from the previous punch and coughed up some more before sitting on the ground, exhausted. He had taken a few rounds of rough punches and his vision was getting blurred. A few DarkFairymons surrounded him, giggling and he closed his eyes, trying to block the sounds out. Then he heard someone digivolve. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jedomon, smirking at what he had just done.  
  
"Killing fairies aren't what I do most of the time. Are you alright?" Jedomon said, slinging his scythe over his shadow- like shoulders. He extended a hand from under his shadow cloak, revealing nothing but a skeleton hand. Beelzemon took it anyway and stood up, leaning against a rock.  
  
"Don't overwork yourself." Jedomon advised. Beelzemon smirked.  
  
"You tell me not to when you are overworking yourself." Jedomon did a shrug-like gesture and replied in his raspy, half-wheezing voice,  
  
"You have no idea how much I've been through. Overworking myself is nothing compared to fighting till you drop." Then, the shadow-like digimon turned and continued to fight. Beelzemon looked around him and felt pain surge through his right arm. He dropped his gun and saw something translucent trying to get out of his body.  
  
'Alara, not now! Didn't you say yourself that you will only come out while fighting Machinedramon? I know how much you want to live again...'  
  
'If you do, then why do you have to delay everything?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You could at least just leave them here to fight while you go to Machinedramon's palace. Can you not do that?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Oh? Is this about that human girl? What was her name? Kimer?'  
  
'Kimber.'  
  
'Whatever. The sooner I get my body back, the better. And... I need something else to build my body back.'  
  
'And what is that?'  
  
'The girl with three digimons has the Crimson Items. I need strong sources of energy to rebuild myself.'  
  
'...'  
  
'What's wrong? Don't you want me to live again?'  
  
'...I do.'  
  
'What are your doubts?'  
  
'...Nothing.'  
  
Then, her voice was gone. Beelzemon picked his gun up and put it back in its holster. He sighed and looked at Nina. They had finished off the DarkFairymons but, Chimeramon was nowhere in sight, so were Wizardmon and Rico.  
  
"Rouge! Are you alright? You don't look too good." Kumamon stated, looking up at the Mega. Surely enough, a trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He wiped it off and said,  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." he replied, running a hand through his hair. Then, through the corner of his eyes, he looked at Nina.  
  
'...How can I take it without her noticing...?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Uh-oh... He's gonna do something!  
  
Beelzemon: (rolls eyes) You're the author! You know what to do with me, right!?  
  
Well, eheh... yeah...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Dark Mode arises Part 1

Future Awakes-chapter 17  
  
To blackmage: ^_^ I caught Impmon wav.files!! ^_^ I'm sooo happy!!!  
  
To Iniora: Having trouble with the comp.?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That night, everyone was asleep. Everyone, except for Beelzemon. He sat up straight from his hunched position on his bike and stood up. It was really dark and he could barely make anything out. He can't turn back into Impmon because if he does, his body would be ripped apart by Alara. He opened a side bag on his bike and pulled out something that looked like a laptop. He set it on the bike seat and tapped a few buttons. The monitor showed their current area and Beelzemon carefully counted how many steps it takes to dodge Nina's digimon and get to her without getting caught.  
  
After he was done, he switched it off and put it back where it had come from. He took three steps forward and stopped. He looked at Kimber, sleeping peacefully with Sorcerimon by her side. He smiled at the sight and kneeled down next to the redhead. It wasn't quite a happy smile, more like a sad one. He untied the bandanna around his arm and tied it softly around Kimber's wrist.  
  
'Sorry I can't do anything to help you get Rico back. Thanks, for everything.' Kimber made a whimper-like sound and turned around, facing him, still asleep. Stroking her hair gently, he stood up, turned around and stopped.  
  
Renamon was lying there. He walked past Renamon and stopped suddenly when Guilmon's tail swished REALLY close to his foot. After getting past Guilmon, he jerked to a stop again as Kotemon was sleep-walking and probably dreaming about kendo practice. Kotemon did a heavy stroke and Beelzemon had to back-flip to avoid it.  
  
Somehow, he managed to get through Kotemon. The last obstacles. Black, Bee and Impy. Impy was curled up into a ball near Black's feet, Black was leaning against a tree and Bee was putting his wings around Nina for security. Luckily all of them are fast asleep.  
  
'Here goes nothing...' He slid his hand under Bee's wing and since Nina was lying sideways, facing Bee, it made it tougher for him to get her necklace. With a clawed finger, he cut the thread holding the necklace without touching either Nina or Bee and when it came off, he slowly pulled his hand out. In his hand was a blood red jewel. He didn't look too happy taking it and sighed inwardly.  
  
'...One down, two to go...' he said, eyeing Nina's sword. He reached for it when he accidentally touched Bee's wing. Being a very light sleeper, Bee woke up instantly, standing up and as if reflex,(it was reflex...) he punched Beelzemon right in the gut, forcing him 3 steps back. Beelzemon swallowed a cry of pain as Bee kicked him in the side, letting him crash into a tree when Black woke up.  
  
"What are you doing this late at night? Bakemon gave you a nightmare?" Bee said mockingly. He saw something inside Rouge's bomber jacket and pulled his gun out.  
  
"Give it." He said, putting a hand out in a demanding gesture.  
  
"Give what?" Beelzemon said, standing straight, though leaning against the tree.  
  
"Play a bloody fool and I'll give you a bloody death for sure. I know you have something that belongs to Nina." Bee said, glaring daggers.  
  
"...What would you do if..." Rouge trailed off.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"I do this?" Rouge took a quick step forward and kicked Bee's gun out of his hand. Bee tried to punch him but ended up getting his arm twisted behind him. Black kicked Rouge off of Bee with accuracy that made the demon land on the ground, hard. Bee and Black had exchanged a few mental statements when Rouge stood up and turned around. Black's head snapped up when he saw the changes in Rouge.  
  
Blood red eyes, as red blood can get, a very powerful dark aura surrounding him and something in his bomber jacket was glowing.  
  
By now, Impy had woken up too and his eyes went wider than a plate can (if that's possible) when he saw Rouge.  
  
"This is bad..." Impy said as Rouge started advancing onto them.  
  
"Very, very bad..." he added quietly as Rouge yelled,  
  
"BLOODFEST!!" Dark, shadow-like creatures protruded from Rouge's hands and grabbed Black, Bee and Impy. His yell had woken everyone up and the sight before them was shocking.  
  
"BEE!!! BLACK!! IMPY!!!" Nina screamed, seeing her digimon drained of their powers and were held about 4 feet above the ground.  
  
"ROUGE!!!!" Kimber screamed when she saw where the creatures had come from. Her scream seemed to snap him back to reality where his eyes had turned back to green and the creatures had vanished. He looked at everyone with a startled expression and looked down at his hands. Horrified, he turned on his heel, wings spread and took off into the dark night sky. Upon his departure, Kimber covered her mouth with her hands, falling to her knees crying. Tosh went over to comfort her while Nina was helping all three of her digimon.  
  
"Okay, which one of you is Bee?" Er... her BlackWarGreymon turns into BlackAgumon and Beelzemon turns into Impmon. Now, she has TWO Impmons! One of them raised a weak, gloved hand.  
  
"Can you guys stand up?" All three shook their heads.  
  
"Can you guys talk?" groans from three of them.(think Lurch from the Addam's family.) A mental statement from Bee gave her a slight shock as she felt for something around her neck.  
  
"My necklace... It's gone!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a high, steep area, Beelzemon landed. He sat down, exhausted and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened. If Kimber hadn't stopped him, he would've ended up killing those three!  
  
'Why didn't you take the other two jewels?' said a voice.  
  
'I couldn't! Just having one of the three Crimson Items with me is enough to drive me insane! I don't know what will happen if I have all three. If I can't control myself with just one, how do you expect me to handle three!?' he snapped. She fell silent listening to him.  
  
'Alara, if this happens to me, I don't want it to happen to you. Do you know what I mean?' he said, softening.  
  
'...I do know what you mean. If Datamon is here right now, you could at least leave it with him. Do you think you can keep it with you long enough until you get Datamon out of Machinedramon's palace?' It was Beelzemon's turn to keep quiet.  
  
'...Once we reach Machinedramon's palace, there's no turning back. We're running out of time ourselves. If I can't get the Crimson Items to Datamon in two weeks...' he trailed off.  
  
'I know. You don't have to say it, Rouge. Because if you don't...' she railed off, leaving her sentence hanging.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'If you don't...' this time, she couldn't finish her sentence when an ice lance buried itself in Beelzemon's arm. He cried out in pain and turned around. What he saw surprised him. An IceDevimon stood at the ledge across where he was standing.  
  
"Did you really think I would let you go that easy after what had happened back in Suzaku City?" said an icy voice, arrogance present in its tone. Rouge winced in pain, trying to pull the cold lance that went through his arm but still couldn't. His arm felt numb and for some reason, he couldn't move it.  
  
"IceDevimon...!! Thought you were blind!" Rouge said through gritted teeth. Having kicked on the elbow joint hurts bad enough, having an ice lance sticking out of the same arm just makes it worse. IceDevimon flew around Rouge before replying.  
  
"I was blind and still am. Datamon wouldn't heal them. So, I decided to use bats as an advantage." Rouge was busy pulling the ice lance and only paid attention to half of what the devil had said.  
  
"Ultrasound, huh...?" IceDevimon smirked, nodding.  
  
"That's right. And I'm still on an assignment that I left hanging. That is; eliminating you once and for all! ICE WALL!!" IceDevimon held his hand in front of him when icy wind came out of him, whirling around Rouge and putting him in an ice cast. IceDevimon laughed coldly and landed in front of the frozen gunslinger.  
  
"I never thought being blind would come to be my advantage." IceDevimon said, extending his long nails, ready to drive it into Rouge's chest when something glowed crimson and the ice cast shattered to a million pieces, the wave of energy bursting from Rouge forcing IceDevimon back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Have you ever heard about someone blind being able to see clearly using his or her mind? I've seen that happen in a movie! This applies to IceDevimon! ^_^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The ice devil looked up, where the full moon was glowing and a dark silhouette with dark energy surrounding it spread it's black, angelic wings. Menacing, blood red eyes glared sharply at IceDevimon as it produced it's huge gun, created a star in front of it, facing IceDevimon and screamed,  
  
"DARKSIDE ATTACK!!!!" He shot a ball of pure energy through the star, where the star amplified the energy, making it 3 times stronger, faster and a sickening scream filled the silent dark sky as the multiple shots hit IceDevimon all at once. Bits of data surrounded IceDevimon's assailant, as he absorbed it all, laughing in an evil manner.  
  
Have the Crimson jewel taken over innocent Rouge or has it not? Let's see in chapter 18!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rouge: Darkside Attack!? That's Megadramon's skill!  
  
Well, that skill has a connection with your past, buddy.  
  
Rouge: yeah... right...  
  
Anywayz, I wanna upload this after Iniora finishes her part of 15 and 16! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	18. Dark Mode arises part 2

Future Awakes-chapter 18  
  
To Iniora: Thanx for the idea!  
  
To blackmage: thanx for the chat! ^_^ I really enjoyed chatting with you!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
People say evil never sleeps. And it sure doesn't. Alara had found out that since she was inside Rouge's body and the Crimson Jewel he had stolen from Nina gave a reaction to Alara through Rouge's body and had found an ability that would probably change everything...  
  
The next morning, Rouge remained missing. Kimber started to act as if she was in a trance and barely talked to anyone let alone show any expressions ever since she saw what Rouge had done the night before and was still thinking of where Rico had gone and what's happening to him.  
  
"Come ON, Kimber! You've gotta eat at least a bite! If your brother sees you like that, either one of us are gonna get it." Ronfar said, sitting next to Kimber. She wasn't listening though.  
  
'...How could Rouge ever do that...?' she thought. She hadn't eaten a bite since the night before.  
  
Nina was trying to say something to all three of them mentally when a different voice answered her.  
  
'Well, well, well... what do we have here? The digidestined who holds the Crimson Items.'  
  
'Wha!? Who're you!?" Nina shot back. But then, how come the voice was so familiar...? The feminine voice laughed in an evil manner.  
  
'We have met before. But, I couldn't speak to your minds back then.' Nina suddenly remembered.  
  
'Alara! What the hell are you doing in my mind!?' a giggle answered her.  
  
'I need what you have.' She said simply.  
  
'Oh no you don't! I'm not giving you the Crimson Items!'  
  
'Oh, yes you are. Perhaps you need persuasion?' A gunshot was heard and when Bee turned to see where it had come from, it had hit him square in the chest and forced him to stumble into Black. Nina was shocked. She looked up and saw someone familiar.  
  
'What are you doing!? Or... you learned mind control!?' Nina screamed.  
  
'Yes. I have gained the ability to control minds. And Rouge has been so co-operative with me. Give me the Crimson Items. I do not wish to hurt your digimon further but, if you give me those Items, I would leave them be.'  
  
'No way! Bee, Black and Impy can take dare of Rouge!'  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't be too sure of that.' Then, something happened. Nina looked at herself. She was fine but, where was she? Alara was standing in front of her, not too far away and she looked pretty much solid.  
  
'Where am I...?'  
  
'Welcome to your own mind. I hope you have heard of 'brain- dead' before.' She said, almost sweetly.  
  
'Wha!? You've gotta be kidding me!'  
  
'Too bad, I'm not. Tri-thunder!!' she grabbed her guns at the sides of her belt and shot three thunder bullets, all aiming for Nina. Nina couldn't react but, three rays of light came down from nowhere and protects Nina, blocking Alara's attack at the same time. Nina cleared her vision and saw three blurry, yet familiar figures.  
  
'Bee! Black! Impy! How'd you three get here!?' Nina cried, looking at the three, who were giving her their backs.  
  
'Somehow, I guess.' Bee said, truthfully.  
  
'Female or no female, you're still a villain.' Black said, cracking his knuckles. Alara smoothened her hair.  
  
'Hmph. You can barely manage your spirit forms here. Let's see how you hold without concentration. Rouge! Get rid of them!' Alara yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, Rouge was facing Bee, Black and Impy. He was in his dark mode still and a mocking smirk was on his face. Pointing his guns at both of them, he yelled,  
  
"DIABOLICAL SOUL!!!" He shot, letting loose ghost-like figures and attacking all three. They tried to defend as best as they could but ended up nearly knocked out.  
  
"Rouge, STOP THIS!! Don't you know us!? Don't you know ME!?" Impy said, pointing to himself.  
  
"...I don't need to know you. Only YOU need to know me." Rouge said, shooting at Impy, letting him stumble into Bee. His tone was somewhat different from the Rouge they know.  
  
"Rouge or no Rouge, let's get 'em!!" Guilmon yelled, charging at Rouge. The Mega turned around and kicked Guilmon skywards, hard. The dino landed with a sickening crunch where he had landed on some rocks and gets knocked out.  
  
Back in Nina's mind, Nina was trapped in a ball filled with a strange liquid but didn't drown. She tried hacking at it with her sword but, it just bounced off.  
  
'AAARRGGGHHH!!!! You bitch!!! How dare you do anything you please in MY mind!!!' Nina shrieked.  
  
'I will do whatever I want.' Came the simple reply.  
  
'Damn you...!!' Suddenly, her sword emitted a strange glow, so did the other jewel she had with her and another ominous glow came from Rouge.  
  
As if she knows what to do, she hacks at the trap once more, this time actually breaking it.  
  
'What!?' Alara cried, turning around and saw that her trap had backfired.  
  
"Bee! Black! Impy!! The darned ghost is using the Crimson Jewel to control Rouge!!" Nina screamed through the mental link, finally the three get the message.  
  
"Kimber! Alara's controlling Rouge!! Don't worry about a thing!" Bee said, before resuming to dodge Rouge's spontaneous attacks.  
  
'What? Not Rouge's fault? ...' Kimber's mind went blank. Then, a small smile formed on her face and she thanked God that it wasn't Rouge who have done this. Alara had made him do it.  
  
But, her joy didn't last long.  
  
"DEVIL'S TRILL!!!!!" A burst of energy was released from Rouge, paralyzing them when Rouge's claws grew longer and sharper and since Bee and Black were the ones he was targeting, he charged at them and drove the cold steel of his claws in and through the two Megas.  
  
'BEE! BLACK!!!!!' Nina shrieked in horror, seeing their bodies go limp and finally touch the ground, in front of Rouge.  
  
'Finally. Two have gone, now more to come...' Nina had lost it. Without thinking further, she summoned power from the two jewels she has with her as two lights shot out and entered both Bee and Black's bodies. Soon enough, she saw two figures standing in front of her, and they were smiling at her.  
  
'Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon, spirit digivolve to, CHAOS LORD!!!!!' A dark figure appears, wearing a cape similar to that of Myotismon's , a mask which shows two brilliant green eyes and a black armor covering its body. A sword was sheathed at its side, a black, round shield that resembled that of Gallantmon's was at its arm.  
  
'What... How...' Alara blurted out.  
  
'No need to fool us. You are not Alara. Just her Dark Mode. Am I correct?' Chaos Lord said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
'...Whoever you are, I shall get rid of you!!! DEMON'S TRILL!!!!!' An attack similar to that of Devil's Trill was released as a form, in the shape that resembled Daemon shot out, attacking Chaos Lord. He wasn't moved. He just grabbed his sword and swung it mightily at the dark figure, canceling the attack.  
  
'That attack shall not harm me!! INFERNAL SWORD!!!!' With a wave of his sword, flames shot out, attacking and burning Alara's Dark Mode at once. She blocked the attack, though injured pretty badly and cursed under her breath.  
  
'I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!! DARK STAR!!!!' A black object shot out from her fingers, aiming at Chaos Lord. He simply used his shield and without difficulty, counter-attacked.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Alara's Dark Mode was defeated. Chaos Lord had changed back into Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon.  
  
While Rouge, upon the defeat of Alara's Dark Mode, screamed in agony as pain shot through his body, especially his head. His sheer scream stopped as he fell onto the ground, fainted. Two rays of light came out of Nina's body and into Bee and Black's bodies as they stirred, staggering to stand up as if they had gone on a roller coaster 50 times.  
  
"Oww... what a headache..." Bee muttered, leaning on a tree for support. Nina finally woke up and bolted upright. She threw her arms around the two revived digimon and when she was done congratulating them for being back to life, she turned to the unconscious Rouge and searched his pockets, finally finding the Crimson Jewel and putting it in HER pocket.  
  
"I hope you feel better, Kimber." Nina said, turning around. The redhead had indeed gone back to normal. She smiled happily, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she went over to the fallen Beelzemon and laid him on her lap, running a hand through his hair when she noticed his scarf around her wrist.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back to normal Rouge..." she whispered as she embraced the Mega lovingly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
WHADDYA THINK!!????  
  
Rouge: It's fine!!!  
  
Kotemon: (through a megaphone) I WONDER WHAT WOULD INIORA SAY!!!  
  
(steals the megaphone) I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Wizardmon: SILENCE!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	19. Split and search!

Future Awakes-chapter 19  
  
To A-chan: UR BACK!!! Really? I read chapter 18 but, she didn't sound too evil and yeah, Chaos Lord is cool! ^_^  
  
To Corran: (sweatdrops) If you're going out, bring an umbrella. Did you upload chapter 5 already? I'm dying to read it!  
  
To Iniora: Wow... you can really make things bad for the villain. But, Alara is an important character so; I'll have to keep her alive, in another way! B)  
  
PS: The story might end at chapter 21 or 22 or 20. :P Don't be upset! There's a continuation for this! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rouge woke up, greeted by the night sky. Scattered, silver sparks hung in the air, reflecting the sun's rays. He sat up and was about to ask Alara what happened when he couldn't find her anywhere inside him.  
  
'Alara? Where are you?' he asked. He was panicking a little when he heard someone talk, not mentally.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if I should get cold water and splash it on you to get you up." It was Nina, half-hidden by Bee's wing. He raised an eyebrow when Nina moved Impy over to Bee's lap and whispered,  
  
"Isn't he going to wake up?' the loud snores from Impy told him otherwise.  
  
"No, I told him to just ignore this little tug. He needs sleep..." Nina said, looking at Impy with affection.  
  
"What happened? Did Alara get the items and take her physical form?" Rouge asked, as Nina took his already cold dinner and moved it over to him to where he could reach it. He was about to lean forward when he felt some pressure on his right arm. He turned and saw Kimber hugging his arm as if she was hugging Rico. He was about to wriggle his arm out but, he wouldn't want to wake her up now, would he?  
  
"We... had to kill Alara, Rouge. She was using you to do her bidding and heck, she wasn't even Alara!" Nina said after some short thoughts of not telling even though she pushed those thoughts down the 'endless pit of doom'. Rouge nearly choked on his food and screamed,  
  
"YOU DID WHA--!!!!???" He didn't finish his sentence as Nina had slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"We had to kill her. Her Dark Mode had taken over and by using the Crimson Jewel, she managed to invade my mind and send you on a killing spree. It was one heck of a tough fight, but Bee and Black managed to pool their power together and spirit digivolved to Chaos Lord. And this was all happening in my head, if you can believe that." Nina replied, handing a bowl of water to Rouge to drink.  
  
"They digivolved into what?" He thought he heard her wrong.  
  
"Chaos Lord. I don't know the exact details. Even the ones Bee and Black told me are sketchy." Nina said, holding a bomber jacket that Bee had lent her as a cold gust of wind blew around them.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it's a digimon name..." Rouge thought out loud, drinking some water. They chat a bit more, discussing about Chaos Lord and a few more stuff before falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, Kimber woke with a start and hunched over, holding her mid-section. Her sudden movement woke Rouge up and Jake, who was nearby, hurried over to her.  
  
"Kimber! Are you alright!?" Jake helped Kimber lie down. Her forehead was hot and she was still holding her mid-section.  
  
"It hurts...!!!" Kimber said, turning over to one side.  
  
"Who hurts!? You or Rico!?" Jake was really panicking right now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile, in a cell, Rico was hunched over in front of a clown on a unicycle, a cruel smile on its half-face. The other half was a mask with the word 'Jester' on top of the cross-eye.  
  
"That teaches you to be quiet!" it said, pointing accusingly at the red-head before cycling back out. Once it locks the cell back, it leaned against the bar, juggling three colored balls which seemed to appear out of nowhere. After a few seconds, it heard the sound of limbs falling to the ground and turned around, still juggling and looked inside where Rico was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. His breathing can still be heard though. The strange clown digimon cocked its head to one side, turned around, where the juggling balls had magically disappeared and looked down at its gloved hands, even at the white frills around it wrists.  
  
"Did I punch THAT hard?" it thought for a minute before smirking and giggling to itself in amusement.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Clowmon?" A Piedmon stood in front of the clown, where it slowly stopped giggling.  
  
"Lord Piedmon! Clowmon was just standing here, guarding like Lord Piedmon said Master Machinedramon told Lord Piedmon to..."  
  
"I know that! Just get to the point!" The Piedmon said impatiently.  
  
"Okay. Clowmon was just standing here, guarding and the human inside was yelling, 'BASTARD!!' 'WHERE'S WIZARDMON!!???'" Clowmon yelled, imitating Rico's voice pretty well.  
  
"And...and... Clowmon got irritated so, Clowmon went inside and punched him in the gut!" Clowmon said, smiling in a way that made a smile look sinister. Piedmon sweatdropped before nodding approvingly and walked off.  
  
"Just make sure you destroy any other humans or tamed digimon who come near here, understood?" Piedmon said over his shoulder. Clowmon nodded, jiggling the two bells at the end of its headdress.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jake had woken everyone up ever since Kimber had fainted and so far, she was okay, just passed out.  
  
"Are you really sure she didn't eat anything wrong last night?" Tosh said, hands on his hips and looking at the others who were putting Kimber on a make-do bed.  
  
"Hey, she said herself that Rico was hurt so, why would you blame it on the food?" Nina said, imitating Tosh's pose. He growled slightly at her, annoyed and turned away, bringing Kotemon with him.  
  
"This is the last straw! Almost all of us had been hurt and I can' stand it!! I suggest we kick Machinedramon's ass right this instant!" Raye cursed, standing up. Kumamon looked up at her innocently and asked,  
  
"But, how do we get there?" Raye looked down at Kumamon for the question and answered by walking over to Rouge(whom she miraculously didn't mistaken for Bee) and tugged him by the shirt, only managing to pull his jacket but not move him.  
  
"YOU'RE going to bring us there! Got it?" Raye said, in a threatening tone. Rouge looked at her with a bored expression and stood up, prying Raye's small hands from his jacket and walked over to his bike.  
  
"I was waiting for someone to say that. Okay, I'll bring Kimber. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to do anything. Sorcerimon's coming with me too. You guys should have a form of transport yourselves, don't you?" Rouge said, revving his engine.  
  
Soon enough, they were on their way to Machinedramon's palace. They had taken a different route to prevent from meeting with any other troops and split into two groups. Each had a different job; group one looks for Wizardmon while the other looks for Rico.  
  
In one of the tall trees, a dark figure was watching them as they walked to Machinedramon's palace. It was Witchmon and once they were out of sight, she muttered softly,  
  
"Good luck... May Alara be still with you..." before teleporting away, back to her hut.  
  
Here're the two groups!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Group 1:  
  
Nina, Bee, Impy and Black.  
  
Jennifer and Renamon.  
  
Tosh and Kotemon.  
  
Raye and Kumamon.  
  
Objective: Search for Wizardmon.  
  
Group 2:  
  
Kimber, Sorcerimon and Rouge.  
  
Ronfar and Monmon.  
  
Jake and Guilmon.  
  
Objective Search for Rico.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ready, guys?" Kimber had woken up and became the unofficial second-in-command. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" and they moved out, going to their own objectives.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Phew... at least Iniora can stop mailing about this!! _  
  
Rouge: So, you changed the subject to your new Wild ARMs fic just for the sake of her not pushing you for this chap?  
  
Yep... :P  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	20. Nice' to meet Machinedramon

Future Awakes-chapter 20  
  
CELEBRATING FUTURE AWAKES 20TH CHAPTER!!!! THE LONGEST FIC I'VE WRITTEN IN MY FF.NET HISTORY!!!!!!  
  
Wizardmon: Don't be too happy. What's gonna happen!?  
  
Just read.  
  
To Iniora: Janus, stop bonking Iniora!! That'll stop ideas from pumping to her brain! Lena, learn to cool down.  
  
To blackmage: No, no my friend! I didn't neglect you! ;_; If I did... I SHALL KILL MYSELF!!!(Takes a fake knife and stabs self)  
  
To Corran: ...I dunno... Ask Iniora. 'Cause in one chapter, she said that Nina has all three. Ur not a bad reader! ^_^ BTW; CHAPTER 5!!! I NEED TO READ CHAPTER 5!!! I MUST!!!!(I got addicted to Yami... ;P)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rico sat up in his cell, his stomach feeling much better. It still stings a little though.  
  
"Damned clown..." he muttered, not noticing the aforementioned clown leaning against the bars. That was until he heard bells jiggling and looked up, looking at Clowmon's sapphire eye and the menacing cross-eye on the half-mask it wears.  
  
"Ooohh... The digidestined lives..." Clowmon crooned, tilting its head from side to side in amusement, the bells on its headdress jiggling as it does so.  
  
"Hmph, whaddya know? Mr. Clown-face thinks I'm a specimen." Rico said in a mocking tone. Clowmon wasn't amused by his words.  
  
"Hmph, whaddya know, Mr. Smarty-pants think he can outwit Clowmon!" Clowmon said, imitating Rico's voice as if he were another Rico.  
  
"DOUBLE IMPACT!!" Two bullets flew at Clowmon's wheel and it slipped but it managed to jump and throw its' staff to the ground, landing on the top of the staff.  
  
"Who's there!?" Clowmon shrieked. Rico heard a motorcycle and actually saw one try to run Clowmon over, only to get the clown to jump back on its unicycle. Then, Rico recognized the digimon and the motorbike.  
  
"Beelzemon!! What're you doing here?!" Rico was surprised. Then, he felt someone's familiar presence.  
  
"Rico!!!" Kimber ran towards the cell, Incantemon and the others close behind.  
  
"Kimber, Rico, stand back. This won't take long." Incantemon said as both siblings backed away from the bars.  
  
"SORCERER'S SWORD!!" Incantemon hacked her sword at the bars several times, cutting them to make a gap big enough even for Rouge's bike to fit in!  
  
"RAZOR WHEEL!!!" They heard a childish, high-pitched voice scream. They turned, and saw the rubber side of Clowmon's unicycle had turned razor-sharp. It had made a good 5 inch rip on Rouge's sleeve.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee...HAHAHA!!! Foolish Beelzemon thinks he can beat Clowmon alone!! FATAL POKER!!!" Clowmon grabbed a deck of diamond cards out of nowhere and throws them at Rouge. He managed to dodge most of them but five dug into his arm. He didn't pull it out though. It would hurt more if he did.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!!!" Cannondramon shot his cannon, hitting Clowmon square in the face, forcing it off its unicycle. Once it stood on solid ground, an expression of fear and horror showed clearly on its face. The cannon blast had blown the mask off of its face, showing a skull, the other half of Clowmon's face. Just then, Clowmon shrieked, clutching its body as it burst into flames, screaming in agony as its body burns away, deleted.  
  
"What... happened?" Jake stammered, looking at the bits of data flying in the air.  
  
"Serves it right. The only way to kill Clowmons is making its feet touch solid ground. Strange, huh? Somehow, its feet can't touch the ground." Rouge explained, standing up and still letting his arm bleed.  
  
"Rouge, you're hurt!" Kimber said, running over to the Mega.  
  
"Kimber..." Rico tried to stop her when Incantemon held his shoulder. He looked up at the light sorcerer who shook her head. She then said,  
  
"He belongs to her now. He's as good as my brother although we are not of the same kind." Incantemon said, looking at Rouge sitting on the floor, debating with a fussy Kimber like he was her age. She was pulling the cards out and Rouge was complaining while she does so. Incantemon smiled at the sight and walked over to both of them.  
  
"Really, at times like these, you've gotta luv the gal..." Ronfar said, looking at Kimber with a wild look which earned him a death glare from Rico.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nina stopped in mid-walk and yelled,  
  
"DUCK!!" Everyone lowered themselves on all fours as a few spears flew overhead. Nina peered out from between her arms and saw the lightning spears impaled in the wall. Bee and Black had stood up, facing their new opponent.  
  
"...A Bladedramon!" Renamon exclaimed, staring at the blue beast. It had spikes all over its body, about Bee's size and two slitted red eyes glared behind the silver helmet. Its tail has a hatchet at the end and looks deadly, not to mention the talon-like claws and fangs.  
  
"Pretty rare to get a fox to know about the Bladedramons. Usually Renamons don't even care about their surroundings." Bladedramon mocked. Renamon narrowed her eyes, her temper growing.  
  
"Well, not THIS Renamon she does!" Jennifer said, standing up for Renamon. Bladedramon just smirked in amusement.  
  
"Humans can NEVER understand a digimon's nature thoroughly."  
  
"That's not true!" Kotemon screamed in protest.  
  
"And what can a digimon as small as you can do? Just like that Wizardmon behind me." Bladedramon said, pointing a claw behind him. Sure enough, they saw a cell but, no sign of Wizardmon anywhere.  
  
"I'll show you what I can do!! KOTEMON, HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO, METAMON!!!!!!" Metamon appeared again, this time it wasn't as wild as it first was.  
  
"BLACK SPELL!!!!" Yelled a voice behind Bladedramon. The cell burst open and Necromamon stepped out.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Tosh cried.  
  
"I know... Bladedramon put me to 'sleep'. And I didn't appreciate it." Necromamon replied. Bladedramon gave a fanged smirk and said,  
  
"So... you're looking for Master Machinedramon. Too bad. You won't have a chance to fight the master before you get through me! And you'll never get through me!!" Bladedramon said proudly.  
  
"Can someone please tell him he's got a snowball's chance in hell?" Nina said, hands on her hip. Bladedramon looked angry.  
  
"Wanna bet!? BOLT SPEAR!!!" A spear, in the form of lightning hurled itself at Nina. Nina knew what to do. She held her sword in a way that made it look like a whip.  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!" she had used one of Myotismon's techniques again. She had done it once before. Her sword turned into a crimson whip as she whipped the spear away with a powerful swing. Her digimon weren't surprised. She had understood how to use the Crimson Items.  
  
"Now you believe that you have no way of winning?" Bee said, crossing his arms and smirking at the beast in a mocking way.  
  
"...NOBODY CAN DEFEAT ME!!! NOBODY!!!" Bladedramon roared, collecting all the energy he could and letting it out all at once, breaking some of the surrounding walls.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What was that!!??" Jake said, turning around. He could've sworn he heard a giant roar just a second ago. Now it had disappeared.  
  
"Who knows? Wizardmon knows what he's doing." Rico said, holding his digivice which was glowing an eerie black with a crest at the front.  
  
"Hey! How come I didn't notice that crest!" Incantemon cried, looking at Rico's digivice.  
  
"What does it mean?" Rico asked.  
  
"Your crest is the crest of Genocide. I've inspected Jake's and Ronfar's. Jake's is the crest of Truth and Ronfar's is the crest of Spirit. Kimber's is the crest of Life." Incantemon said, smiling.  
  
"What about the others?" Ronfar asked.  
  
"Let's see... Raye's is the crest of Courage, Tosh's is the crest of Strength and Jennifer's is the crest of Love. I don't know about Nina though." Incantemon said.  
  
"Well, we'd better get moving before anymore clowns get here!" Jake said, leading the group.  
  
"Wait! There's something I need to tell all of you." Incantemon said, walking up to all of them.  
  
"Listen carefully. I've been calculating the Crimson Items' powers and found out that the immense energy can kill. So, I discovered something behind Hybrid Digivolving." Incantemon explained.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Using the digivice alone allows Hybrid but, by using both crest and digivice, or even crest alone allows biomerge."  
  
"What does that do?" Just then, a scream stopped their conversation.  
  
"I'll tell you later! We need to find the others!" Incantemon announced as all of them went to look for everyone else.  
  
They reached a certain junction and Ronfar had run head-first into Tosh, head-butting each other and stumbling back, holding their heads.  
  
"Ow!! Watch where you're going, will you!?" Tosh said, shaking a fist at Ronfar.  
  
"I watch where I'm going!? You should!" Ronfar snapped.  
  
"This is no time to be arguing." A shadow-like digimon said, slinging its scythe over it's shoulders.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Rico cried.  
  
"I am Jedomon now." Jedomon replied.  
  
'Come, your enemy awaits...' said a quiet voice. Everyone heard it though. They looked around, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who the hell said that!?" Ronfar exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to Nina, who so happened to be standing behind him. Rouge frowned. How come that voice sounded so familiar...?  
  
"BOLT SPEAR!!!!" A spear flew in the air. Nobody could react fast enough to see it coming as the thunderous spear flew right to...  
  
"ROUGE!!!!" Kimber screamed when it had pierced Rouge's abdomen and went halfway in, forcing the Mega to the ground, blood pooling under him.  
  
"Bladedramon!" Tosh said, looking at the beast. It was close to being deleted but, it could still hold its form.  
  
"...NOBODY... GETS THROUGH... ME!!!!" Bladedramon managed to say when suddenly,  
  
"GIGA CANNON!!!" A cannon blast hit Bladedramon square at the beast's back, finally deleting it. For good. The eight digidestines looked up at the form and saw what they came for; Machinedramon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
YEE-HAWW!!! Hope you like the treat! ^_^ A long chapter! Thanx adnan!!! But, you still have 18 chaps to read! Iniora, pls upload soon! I need to read some TGD! ...CORRAAAAANNNNN!!!!! CHAPTER 5!!!!!!! ENOUGH WITH THAT BOOK!!!!  
  
Eiko(FF9): SILENCE!!!  
  
(Eiko!!! You creep! How'd you get in here!? GIVE ME MY VOICE!!!!)  
  
Rouge: (pushes Flame into a closet and locks the door) she's gonna kill me if she knows I got Eiko here...  
  
Signboard: "PLEASE REVIEW!!!!" 


	21. Farewell Sorcerimon

Future Awakes-chapter 21  
  
WHEE~!!! 21!!! ^_____^ And I adopted Jet!!! (Yes, the one and ONLY Jet Enduro in Wild ARMs 3rd advance! ^_______^)  
  
Jet: If you didn't cling onto my leg pleading I wouldn't have been here... (grumbles)  
  
Well, Iniora has Janus, then I get you since you're still available! (I admit Iniora, I'm jealous! _)  
  
Clowmon: How come I die!?  
  
'Coz I'm the author, you're the cast. I can kill whoever I want.  
  
To Trunks (Iniora): Glad you guys are busying yourselves. G'luck!  
  
To A-chan: Yeh, I had to figure out what type of weaknesses Clowmon has. I got a headache so, since I only have one idea, used it! ^__^  
  
To blackmage: Daemon, you bring her to her room, I'll call Piximon. Thanx for the Echo Screen, black!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So you're Machinedramon!" Nina said, pointing rudely at Machinedramon's face with her sword. Machinedramon was amused by this.  
  
"Ah... you are the one. Give them to me." Machinedramon said, putting out a huge claw. Bee walked up in front of Nina and kicked Machinedramon's claw away.  
  
"Yeah, and like we're stupid enough just to give it like that." Bee shot, receiving a glare from Machinedramon.  
  
"Arukenimon, BlueMeramon, Piedmon and Phoenixmon, get rid of them! I don't have time to meddle with them!" Machinedramon said, moving away while four familiar digimons stood where Machinedramon was. Arukenimon was in her spider form, BlueMeramon had bandages around his eyes, Piedmon pulled out two swords and everyone was surprised to see Phoenixmon.  
  
"Phoenixmon!? I thought we killed you! Well, Necromamon did..." Jake said, looking at the looming phoenix. Phoenixmon laughed.  
  
"Fools! Have you not heard of phoenix's ability to resurrect from their ashes?" Phoenixmon said, cocking its head.  
  
"Where is the imp who made me lose my sight?" BlueMeramon growled, the flames on its body burning brighter in anger. Impy gulped; surprised the damned fire demon even remembered the incident!  
  
Arukenimon was amused by Rouge's status.  
  
"Well, Bladedramon certainly did a good job back here. And I'll do better. Piedmon, do what you must to outnumber them." Arukenimon ordered.  
  
"My pleasure. Clowmon!" Piedmon called. Giggles echoed in the hall.  
  
"Oh god, no..." Ronfar muttered under his breath.  
  
"We're surrounded... By clowns!" Tosh said, loud enough for the digimon to hear him.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee... the name of the game?" asked one.  
  
"FATAL POKER!!!!" They said, grabbing decks of cards.  
  
"HOLD YOUR CARDS!!" Piedmon yelled. The clowns stopped immediately, putting their hands behind their backs innocently and smiling like angels.  
  
"What're you planning, clown!?" Rico said, only getting Piedmon to yawn in a bored manner.  
  
"The Clowmons surrounding you are only acting as a wall so that you won't escape.  
  
"No escape, humans!" The clowns chorused.  
  
"Well, since there's no escape..." Renamon said, looking around.  
  
"Let's biomerge!!" Rico yelled, holding up his digivice. His crest shone brightly with a dark glow as he too was engulfed in it. Jedomon changed back to Wizardmon, the crest of Genocide in front of him as both Rico and Wizardmon were combined into,  
  
"Wizardmon, Genocide biomerge to; SHADOWMON!!!" A tall digimon, as tall as Black clad in black armor and dark blond hair merged out of some black flames. The Clowmons surrounding them stared in astonishment and seemed to be paralyzed by the sight. The rest seemed as surprised as well.  
  
"Let's just get rid of these pests. BLOODY HOWL!!!!" Shadowmon yelled, releasing a wave of energy towards some of the many Clowmons surrounding them, knocking each off them off their unicycles and some incinerated by the dark force of the attack. After the smoke had dispersed, a blue flame ball flew towards the shadow demon. It had hit the digimon directly, exploding on the spot.  
  
"Rico!! Wizardmon!!" Sorcerimon yelled while holding Piedmon off. They had evaded the attack, somehow!  
  
BlueMeramon smiled at himself smugly but his smile turned to a scowl when Shadowmon appeared out of the smoke, punching the digimon in the gut, hard.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not putting my spear out on you, digi- scum!!" Shadowmon said icily before grabbing BlueMeramon's arm and flipping him over his shoulder, smashing the flame digimon into the cold floor.  
  
"See how you like being bombed!! SHADOW BLOW!!" Shadowmon threw a black sphere at the blind digimon, engulfing it in strong gravity. (Think one of Vivi's spells in FF9. I think it was... Um... Demi!! Yeah! That's the one!)  
  
BlueMeramon howled in pain as dark energy made its way through his chest and more injuring him almost every part of his very being. Shadowmon wasn't about ready to make him explode.  
  
"The sweet sounds of pain..." Shadowmon crooned quietly, watching BlueMeramon writhe in agony.  
  
Nina was pretty much occupied with some Clowmons that survived Shadowmon's attack earlier. One of them had it's mask blown off, exposing the skull hidden under the hard mask.  
  
'Yuck... I feel like I'm facing one of the zombies in Resident Evil...' Nina thought, evading some cards and slashing some to pieces. Bee gave a disgusted face at Nina about her earlier statement but continued fighting anyway.  
  
Black was doing quite fine beating up the Clowmon he was fighting to a pulp. The problem is; he won't stop attacking because he was enjoying it.  
  
Meanwhile, Ronfar and Raye were having problems facing Piedmon's four swords. Including the jester's deck of cards. Heck, they were 10 times tougher and sharper than those of Clowmon's!  
  
"Let's biomerge!!" Ronfar yelled, holding his digivice up as pale blue light shot from the object and a crest appeared in front of Monmon.  
  
"Monmon, Spirit biomerge to; BOMBMON!!" A digimon which resembled a teeny bit of Rapidmon appeared. Grenades were all over it's body, well, at least where it can easily reach the explosive mechanisms. (Think Grenade man from Megaman 8)  
  
"...Another strange digimon. Whatever the case, it won't make a difference! TRUMP SWORD!!" Piedmon grabbed a spade-topped sword and hurled it at Bombmon.  
  
"GIGA DESTROYER!!" Bombmon grabbed a handful of bomb and threw them all at once at the jester. The smoke as well as the explosions blinded and injured the jester. In its vain attempts to clear the smoke away, a bear digimon landed a punch on Piedmon, square on the nose. Piedmon staggered back, holding his nose where he found it bleeding.  
  
"You're wrong Piedmon. Having us around DOES make a difference." Bombmon said, walking up to the bear.  
  
"...Impossible!! Who are you!?" Piedmon asked out of rage and fright.  
  
"I am WereGrizzmon! Strength biomerge form of Kumamon!" The bear digimon said, raising Piedmon by the collar. (Should I say frills? Okay, frills.)  
  
"Let's get this up a notch! MAD RUSH!!!" WereGrizzmon yelled, throwing Piedmon in the air and doing several thousands of blows in mere seconds, destroying Piedmon in mid-air. After doing so, WereGrizzmon smiled and gave Bombmon a high-five.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jake and Jennifer were having trouble with Arukenimon. In despite her size as a huge spider, she's pretty agile. Heck, she evaded most of Taomon's spells! Even WarGrowlmon's 'Atomic blaster'!  
  
"Heh, heh, heh... Your digimon are not getting any closer to hurting me." Arukenimon said in an amused tone.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Jennifer said, taking her digivice out of her pocket.  
  
"Renamon, Love biomerge to; BLIZZMON!!" A digimon that resembled an ice sculptor appeared. It had a resemblance to Sakuyamon if not for the fact that it has Renamon's face, Kyubimon's tails and Taomon's robes.(only the upper body. The lower body is like Sakuyamon's attire.)  
  
"Guilmon, Truth biomerge to; LANCEMON!!!!" A knight digimon appeared right next to Blizzmon. It had a huge resemblance to Imperialdramon in its fighter mode. Just switch the black armor to white and put Gallantmon's Chrome Digizoid on its left arm, you get Lancemon.  
  
"I knew you would do this... DEVA BLADE!!!" A sword suddenly appeared in Arukenimon's hands as she swung it at the two biomerged digimons. Blizzmon had evaded the mighty attack but Lancemon took the full force of the attack, crashing into a wall.  
  
"Lancemon!!" Blizzmon screamed, hoping that Lancemon would show signs of life.  
  
"Move over, fox-face! CORONA DESTROYER!!!" Arukenimon took the blast squarely and was smashed to a pillar behind her as Blizzmon turned around and saw Rouge standing, though in a wobbly way, with a still bleeding wound in his abdomen. He had glazed eyes and he could barely stand without Incantemon supporting him.  
  
"...Thanks a lot, hot-shot. I owe you one there." Blizzmon said, smiling at Rouge before going on to help the others.  
  
"Gah... man... I can't stand this... Are you sure you can't use a healing spell around here...?" Rouge asked, looking up to meet Incantemon's eyes. She nodded sadly and helped him sit down. He winced at the pain and he looked like he would pass out any second now.  
  
"...Ugh..." Incantemon balanced herself on her staff and felt a strong headache coming.  
  
"Incantemon, what's wrong?" Kimber asked, looking at the light sorceress.  
  
"...I'm really sorry Kimber..." Incantemon said softly, kneeling down to be on Kimber's eye level.  
  
"About what?" Incantemon looked hesitant but, she has to tell her, either way.  
  
"...Certain digimons have certain life spans. And... I'm sorry to say that mine is running out..." Incantemon said slowly, glowing with a white light. Tears formed in the girl's eyes at the sight. Incantemon moved over to Kimber, embracing her one last time.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help at all..." Incantemon said. Then, she turned to Rouge. She held her palm open to his wound and read a spell. Her body glowed a pale blue light, all of it focused on her palm as she placed her hands softly on his wound. Surprisingly, it healed. Not a trace of a cut or blood was in sight. But, Incantemon broke down into data bits.  
  
"...That's the least I could do. Please, defeat Machinedramon. Farewell, Kimber..." Incantemon's last words brought more tears to Kimber. Incantemon tried to reach out to hold her again but by the time Kimber tried to touch her hand, she completely disappeared.  
  
Kimber dropped to her knees crying as the rest approached her. They all saw what had happened and Shadowmon heard every single word she said before she turned into data. He looked down to the ground, forcing tears back. He had known Sorcerimon for a long time after all.  
  
Rouge walked over to Kimber, wrapping his arms around her. Somehow, he knew how bad she felt. It had hurt him too. He knew how it felt to lose someone you love. Blizzmon placed her right paw on the left side of her shoulder and bowed a little, whispering,  
  
"May you rest in peace, Sorcerimon."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sniff, sniff... I can win a Grammy award for this...!  
  
Rouge: Yeah, 'Best author to kill her own characters', I presume?  
  
You're mean! And to think I just unlocked you in Digimon Rumble Arena!!  
  
Rouge: You RARELY use me! You use that BlackWarGreymon all the time, fighting that stupid Reapermon over and over again!  
  
Shadowmon: (Linkin' Park song tune) "Just like before..."  
  
Rouge: "Everything you say to me~!!"  
  
Shadowmon: "Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to BREAK!!"  
  
WHACK! WHACK! If you two want to sing, go somewhere else!  
  
Etemon: Rain drops keep fallin' on mah head!!  
  
YOU TOO, STUPID MONKEY!!(Chases Etemon out of studio with a broom)  
  
BTW Iniora, I have a plan on Elrond's part of the problem. Why not we finish this then, I'll make a sequel which happens during school break. The DD's meet again in the digiworld because Elrond had found the Crimson Items that Nina left after defeating Machinedramon. How's that?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
P/S: To Sorcerimon lovers, okay, I know I'm a huge fan of Sorcerimon too but, I'm listening to sad music so, this idea cooked in my head! Don't flame me~!!!! _ 


	22. Goodbye and Hello

Future Awakes-chapter 22  
  
To Iniora: Good luck, you guys! I'll be waiting patiently right here! ^_^  
  
To blackmage: (sniffs) you're not the only one who's crying... Well, it's not that she actually died but, one of my cousins wanted a Sorcerimon muse and I only have one so I lent her to my cousin. And Wizzie's really depressed by that...  
  
Wizardmon: (bawls, pounds on the table he's crying on)  
  
Rouge: (as Impmon) (sigh...) Wizard-boy, I know how you feel about her but I won't be able to eat a bite if my bowl keeps on jumping away because of your pounding!! _*  
  
Never mind them...  
  
To blackout12: O_O;; Okay... first and foremost, thanks a LOT for reviewing all the chaps and even giving them perfect scores and I hope you keep on reading! (Sorry if it's short... ^^;;) By the way, my cuz just gave me a lousy Ninjamon muse. He's lousy when it comes to being good but, he ain't when it comes to being...  
  
Ninjamon: DOWNRIGHT BAD~! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~*hack!hack!*(mouth stuffed with an apple)  
  
SHU' UP!!!!(Blackout, you want him!? PLS, I want him OUT of my office NOW!!!!) Some Ninjamon you are...  
  
To A-chan: (hands a tissue) yeah, sad stories are so sad but, they're good! ;_;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They all went deeper into the labyrinth-like place, making sure they don't lose each other and they reached a huge hall. It would have looked more like a castle hall if it had windows and not torches lighting it. Shadowmon's slitted eyes darted around the room, just in case any enemies would just leap out and ambush them. Lucky for them, none were in sight. At least, none for now. Soon, they'd be meeting who they were looking for. The reason why they were brought to the digital world; Machinedramon.  
  
"I know you're in here, Machinedramon!! Come out, wherever you are!!" Shadowmon yelled, as if calling the mega virus, their enemy, out into the light.  
  
"Be careful, I sense danger nearby!" Flaremon, the courage biomerged form of Kotemon said. Shadowmon just nodded briefly, very briefly. Just hopefully Flaremon saw him nod.  
  
"Looking for someone?" said a high-pitched, childish voice behind them. They all knew that voice! Nina whirled around in reflex, sword in hand and swung it at the newcomer behind her. But, the digimon behind her caught the blade with a diamond card!  
  
"Whoa! Witchmon didn't say that they'd bite!!" the jester said, backing away from Nina quickly.  
  
"Wait... Did you say 'Witchmon'?" Tosh asked, walking towards the clown. The clown nodded.  
  
"Witchmon sent me here to help you. She wanted me to warn her not to use the jewels. Once she used it to resurrect, she can't use it to kill anymore. But, if the jewels regain their powers back after some time, you may be able to use it again." Nina was shocked to hear this. She walked towards the clown, grabbed it by the shoulders and shook it, hard.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me, Clown-face! If we can't use the jewels, how the heck are we going to get rid of the tin can!?" Nina said, still shaking the clown's shoulders. Clowmon managed to grab Nina's wrists and stop her from shaking him some more.  
  
"You have your digimons, right?" at that, Nina really stopped. She turned around to face her three digimons. Bee just shrugged and said,  
  
"Whether we use the jewels or not, you still have us. Besides, we won't let anything happen to you. We'll get rid of that metal scrap no matter what!" Bee said confidently.  
  
"Oh, yes... And that 'metal scrap' will crush you all before you can crush me!!" boomed a voice. They all turned around and saw Machinedramon aiming both cannons at all of them. They all managed to evade the first and second blasts, but more were coming.  
  
"CORONA DESTRO..." Bee was cut short in his attack as a huge metal claw sent him crashing right through a wall. His legs can be seen where he fell. He sat up with some difficulty and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Ow... man, that smarts!" he said quietly.  
  
"KongouKaimandara!!"  
  
"DEATH STORM!!!" Both Shadowmon's and Blizzmon's attacks shot out at once. It had hit Machinedramon but they weren't sure if that was enough to beat the huge thing. Shadowmon took a step forward to look through the smoke just to get a cannon blast right through the abdomen! Any digimon would have been deleted but there Shadowmon was, only a few steps from where he was with a hole through his stomach but, no data bits were coming out.  
  
"Do you honestly think that would kill me? Think again, Machinedramon." Shadowmon said as he patted the closing hole in his abdomen. Machinedramon smirked evilly.  
  
"Do you really think a capability like that would stop me? GIGA CANNON!!!" A stronger cannon blast shot out from the cannon's over Machinedramon's shoulders, this time canon blasts were shooting randomly at everyone. Clowmon took one at the lower part of his body as he flew out, without legs. He managed to look up at the fierce battle and smiled,  
  
"Battle hard everyone... For the sake of the Digiworld..." Clowmon managed to whisper before he completely vanished.  
  
While Machinedramon was reloading, Bee and Rouge had flown on both sides of Machinedramon's cannons and they've got their cannons ready.  
  
"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Bee said.  
  
"Same here." Rouge replied.  
  
"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" they both shot at once and at such a close range, who wouldn't get hurt? Bee was alright but Rouge wasn't. His left arm was bleeding as if it would drain all the blood in his body and his wings hurt like hell. There were more injuries caused by the explosion but Machinedramon's cannons stayed as they were. Scratchless.  
  
"Damn, he's too strong!" Flaremon said, using his sword for support.  
  
'Evil shall never win!' said a soft voice. They all recognized the voice. Just then, a burst of light appeared before Machinedramon. When the blinding light subsided, a familiar translucent digimon was in sight. Black all over with a pair of green eyes and a red eye on her forehead, long, blond hair flowing down her back but the only difference was, a pair of golden wings.  
  
'Sorry I'm late, everyone.' She said, not turning to look at them.  
  
"Hah! Alara, you have come to die for a second time!" Machinedramon said.  
  
'Oh? Have you forgotten about 'it'?' Alara asked. A look of horror crossed Machinedramon's face. Alara waved her hand at everyone except Machinedramon and herself, creating a barrier.  
  
'Now, you shall pay for all those years you have been trying to destroy the digiworld!!' she screamed. She emitted a golden light that surrounded her and Rouge knew the attack she was going to use and he knew what it cost; her whole being.  
  
"ALARA, STOP!!!!! DON'T USE THAT ATTACK!!!" Rouge yelled. He lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. She turned to see him and smiled. She waved a hand at him where two rays of light flew towards him. It landed in front of him and he was surprised to see it.  
  
"Alara, you..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He was speechless to know he was going to be a father!  
  
'Take care of them, Rouge...' By now, all the digidestines digivices shone with their crests and each one left their owners towards Alara. Once the crests left, the digivices shattered into pieces.  
  
'Thou shall kill, thou shall slay; evil shall not still, when light comes to stay!!!' Alara shot a powerful beam attack at Machinedramon that seemed to destroy it the very minute it touched him. It may have destroyed him, but it destroyed the user, as well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"She's gone..." Ronfar said, looking around.  
  
"Say Rouge, what DID she give... WHOA!! EGGS!!!" Jake yelled when he saw what Rouge was holding. Sure enough, two eggs were resting in his big hands.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Kimber said, holding one of them. Rouge smiled at his tamer. He handed the other one to Rico.  
  
"I can't take care of them. Not now." Rouge said, holding his injured arm. Just then, there was an earth quake.  
  
"Uh-oh... the place is coming down!!! Move it!!!" Nina screamed as they all ran for the exit. When they were halfway out, a huge piece of the ceiling landed right on top of Rouge! His upper body can still be seen though.  
  
"Rouge!!" Kimber screamed as she turned around.  
  
"Kimber, get out of here! NOW!!" Rouge yelled to her.  
  
"But..." she stammered.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!!! Get out of here now!!!" Rico pulled her with him.  
  
"He said he'll be alright! Trust him!!" Rico said. As Rico ran, pulling his straining sister with him, the last thing Rouge heard was Kimber screaming his name and pleading for him to be alright. A weak smile formed on his face as he sighed, the place around him crumbling.  
  
'I've escaped death more than I can count. And this time, looks like I can't do that one more time. Bye Kimber. I won't forget you.' He thought before everything turned dark on him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Once outside, the whole place toppled. They all waited for someone to rise from the huge pile of debris but, nothing. Not even a slight movement. Kimber's heart was pounding with worry and just then, they saw a ray of light shoot out of the pile of rubble. There was a fading form inside the light and Kimber can tell who it is from any distance.  
  
"Rouge!" she said. She couldn't say another word when the last thing she saw of him was him smiling at her and the light faded away. She knew what that meant. Sorcerimon had told her what that meant.  
  
'Digimons encased in light shall hold their spirit forms for a short time and disappear forever, never to return or reborn.'  
  
Kimber had been hurt enough and she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned and cried on her brother's shoulder, knowing that Rouge will never come back to her.  
  
"Well, that's the end of Machinedramon." Ronfar said. Just then, he noticed Monmon was looking glum.  
  
"What's the matter, li'l guy?"  
  
"I feel sick..." Monmon said as data bits flew out of him out of the blue.  
  
"Looks like our time's up." Kumamon said, looking at his dissolving paws.  
  
"Wizardmon..." Rico said quietly. He could tell Wizardmon was smiling for some reasons.  
  
"I had fun. Though we didn't stay together as long, I... I've never felt so happy in my whole new life with you..." Wizardmon said, as his head finally disappeared. The others had vanished too. But, Bee, Black and Impy didn't.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with the Crimson Items?" Tosh asked. Nina shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I'll just keep them here. By the time we come back here, they're sure to be in full power again. I'll get that witchy digimon to send me home." Nina said.  
  
"Okay. I hope we meet again Nina." Jennifer said, waving at the girl as the portal sent them back to where everything started; Rico and Kimber's residence. When they came home, everything was normal, all right...  
  
"WHAT!!!??? NOW YOU HANG IN THERE MISTER!!! IF YOU'RE GONNA FIRE ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, I SWEAR I'M GONNA STOP PEOPLE FOR WORKING THERE!!!!" Kay's voice boomed through the whole house which made the kids jump.  
  
"What? You're firing me anyway? ...Then FINE!!!!!" then there was a slam.  
  
"Mom? What's the matter?" Kimber asked.  
  
"Nothing. That stupid principle just fired me for something I didn't do. Well, that's okay. I'll find another job! Teaching ain't my strong point. Oh, by the way, did your trip go well?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah. We beat Machinedramon and mom, did you hire a cook?" Rico asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"OW!!! MY EYES!!! THEY STING!!!! STUPID ONIONS!!!" came a familiar squeaky voice. Tosh knew that voice.  
  
"...Kotemon?" he called. A head popped from the kitchen and it was Kotemon!  
  
"Kotemon!! You're alright!" Tosh said, running over to the digimon. But, Kotemon cocked its head and said,  
  
"...I don't know you but you sure looks familiar mister." The digimon said.  
  
"Tosh, their memories have been erased. Don't worry. You can be friends with him. Koryu, this is Tosh." Kay introduced.  
  
"Hi!" Koryu said cheerfully.  
  
"Koryu, quit slacking off! You haven't finished chopping the onions!" said a familiar wizard's voice.  
  
"And you'd better cook some rice while Wick and I are cooking!" a female voice chimed in.  
  
"I know I move quickly but this is ridiculous!" said another female voice in a flat tone.  
  
"Aren't they...?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're back but, they only remember the time when they first met me. You can go help around the kitchen 'cause we're throwing a party!" just as Kay finished her sentence, the two eggs Kimber and Rico held hatched. Both were well... heads but one was dark purple with a brown face and the other one was dark blue with a pale face. They look similar though.  
  
"Where is this? Yaamon don't know this place." Said the dark purple head.  
  
"Coomon don't know either." The other one replied.  
  
"Well, look at what we have here! Two babies!" Kay said, looking at the two.  
  
A few minutes later, they both digivolved to Rookie, skipping their In-Training forms. One was an Impmon and the other was Sinmon. Sinmon almost looked identical to Impmon if not for the dark blue coat and missing smiley on it's tummy.  
  
Looks like everyone was happy in the end... But, Elrond is another problem. Maybe they'll have a date on spring break...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
OKAY! THAT'S THE END, FOLKS!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Rouge: and she's making another sequel.  
  
Aw... Shut it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Rouge: You quit saying that!  
  
_ *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
